


Cosmic’s guide to relax (by force)

by Dialinghumanoids



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Complicated - Freeform, Consent is Sexy, Enemies With Benefits, Eventual Smut, Fluff somewhere, Friends With Benefits, Gods essentially, I have no idea what I’m doing, Lots of cuddles, Multi, OC characters, OCs - Freeform, Relaxing, Rough Sex, character redemption somehow, everything sexual is consensual, exploration of cosmic biology, first fic, gender-less beings, hard at feelings, intense stimulation, more characters possibly when it gets there, no dubious/noncon/etc nada, nothing dubious besides a cocky attitude, nothing!!!!, slight overload, zilch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialinghumanoids/pseuds/Dialinghumanoids
Summary: When nitro is told by their commanders that they have seriously denied themselves any way to relax by choice, they are left to force nitro to do it as an order.Now they are kicked out of the ship with an unruly stranger who finds it funny to be cruel to nitro, that is until they made a mistake too grave.Hopefully nitro would think, that this “vacation” does it’s job despite the problems they face.
Relationships: (OC)Andromeda/(OC)Cain, (OC)Nitro/(OC)Aura
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a fun test to figure out how to write casually. Most of my efforts are made with the far off goal to draw it in the future. So if some things are clunky and odd, it certainly because it’s a draft! Still, point out any problems you face!

The commander was calling for me again, probably for another mission I suppose.  
Walking through the halls as creatures of varying degrees of importance pass me by with awe, nows not the time to revel in it.  
It’s frankly quite annoying now, I prefer the acknowledgement of my peers than these frail things. But... fine. There’s something else bothering me. been keeping me so fried.. sigh, it’s that time again. I can’t particularly relax, my duty is more important... skipping it each and every time to do something else, for the commanders or the supreme leader. Whatever it is, my time is taken for the better. I grit my teeth and continue.  
I walk up to the doors with my palm at the security system, blinding heat radiating from it. The code registers it and begins to unlock. Good thing this ship was made by us, for us, or else it would’ve been destroyed, melted metal splattering across the floor. Upon opening, The room is small in comparison to my dorm, but otherwise cluttered with highly important artifacts, trinkets, devices, and memorabilia. Behind the black desk which is also covered in PDAs containing important developments in the mining expedition, planet exploration, weapons research, as well as trade negotiations with other galactic ships, the twin cosmic commanders are waiting for me, hands behind their backs. This is unusual.  
It must be important.  
Is there a rift between our trade partner?  
A potential new recruit, for the cosmic team?  
Or is there a problem with the mines?  
I don’t know.  
I continue walking, steeling myself for the upcoming commands, ready to be of service.  
“What is it that you need my presence, commanders?”  
They both glance at each other, something unsaid in their eyes.  
They nod.  
Really what is it?  
They look at me, deadly serious. I haven’t seen those expressions since the sun war, 500 years ago! My anxiety shoots up.  
“We have something to give you, and we urge... you to take it.”  
They hand over a Pda, registered under my name. I look at them, trying to hide my bewilderment. It must’ve failed since they repeated, with more emphasis “please read the Pda.” I... haven’t heard them plead like this in a long while... not to mention that this appears like it’s a request, not an order.?  
I start to read, despite my questioning glances.  
My eyes widen.  
It’s a letter for a... “vacation”???  
It’s saying that I’ve been working too hard?  
My face gets bluer, heat increasing.  
Ignoring my bodily needs to rest and relax,  
And have been doing so for the past 150 years. Evident that I’m bound to go nova because of repression?!!!  
Urgent that I attend to my issues and calm down until I am completely fit to work again.  
“A blank check of vacation time to be used however and how long i need... to ensure that I’m at ease whenever I am ready to return???” I say with a high pitched voice, evident of my shock and even embarrassment.  
“I-is this... are you serious?!!” My face bluer than my commanders. They flinch from my outburst.  
“You think I’m in need of this?!!!”  
They both stilled.  
“Yes” one say  
“Yes.” The other adds. The words absolute.  
They look at me. Their eyes devoid of any doubt.  
“Tch....”  
fucks sake... how do they know anything about me... my... “needs”?  
“I’m sure your curious”, they say as if reading my thoughts, “but please bear in mind that you and us have been close for more than a millennia. We know when your frustrated, unhappy, angry, and even when you hide your... “ they stop, an air of discomfort washes over them. “anyways, if you want the Pda that lists all of the years of your consistent denial of breaks, vacations, even simple things like saying “no” to an optional mission, AND signs of repression we have- “alright! you can stop commander...” I cut in, not wanting to hear any more, My head down in shame.  
if it weren’t me being a white cosmic, people would swore that i was actually blue, turning purple from just embarrassment alone. 

“It says request, but we both know this is actually an order.” One of them speaks up, continuing despite the tension. “Even we have taken breaks, to attend to OUR needs, issues, and... other things... BUT we take them even if we don’t want to. It’s necessary, might I even say, obligatory!” They argue.  
“...” my words stuck in my throat. 

I dart my eyes elsewhere.  
“Sigh”  
“There’s no need to make this hard, nitro.” The other commander adds, my name said with a gentle tone.  
“We’re all working together, cosmics stick around you know. Take the vacation, come back whenever you’ve done all that needs to be done. And I emphasize this, RELAX. Do not work while on vacation, we will know it’s you.”  
I huff at that.  
My blue face fizzles out and turns back to white, a smile at my lips.  
“Sigh... I’ll get on it, commanders...”  
did I really miss that they know me well? Geeze, working under them definitely had me forget our roots.  
“Good! You’ll be leaving the ship then, take what you want and be off on your way! Both commanders chuckle loudly.  
“W-wait, I’m being kicked out?” My face drains yellow, bordering on orange. God dammit!

They start to move in unison, turning me around and pushing me out of the room. I attempt to fight, but I’m already outside.  
“For now! We can’t have you be around here no more, not till your under control, nitro!”  
“ it will make it harder for you to relax if your surrounded by your work...this is for the best” The other chimed in.  
The door closed before I can argue further, their words resolute in my mind.  
I slouch in defeat.  
“What am I going to do...”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the dreaded guide!

It’s been 26 hours. I’ve only packed some clothes and devices. The access card in my pocket, given to me as the blank “check” for whatever I may want, with discretion of course. I’m also given a “helper” a fellow cosmic who was told to show me around places that can jumpstart my vacation. rare black flames come to light, entering my dorm at a leisure pace. By all means I’m at a loss.   
Why this one? We don’t even know each other. They aren’t even in a contract with our organization... and I’m supposed to trust this fellow with my vacation? They look around my dorm, eyeing what little decor there is. “Nice place, veeery cheery”, sarcasm dripping with every word.   
“I do not need decorations for my place of stay. Only the essentials are necessary.” I huff in response.   
They look at me, eyes narrow, actually taking a look at my appearance. It’s bothersome.   
“Damn... you really are a stickler. How am I supposed get you to relax?” They start to mumble, “you even look like you sleep standing up, if you even do THAT too...” 

“I do not sleep standing up, not to mention that you cannot just describe who I am with just one simple interaction, cretin.” How bothersome!   
He looks at me incredulously “scratch that then, your uptight as FUCK. 1st of all, my name is andromeda, like the dead galaxy. They even bow at me. Nice to meet you, uh, nitro I think.”   
“That is my name.”  
“And also... so far my assumption ain’t wrong, but I’m not opposed to BEING wrong... if you can prove it to me.” A smirk on their lips appear. “Can you?”  
BastArd  
I squeeze my temples in frustration.   
I’m not even going to humor them.  
“I cannot handle the likes of you, I need a Damn replacement right away...”  
I pace around, feeling my face get blue again.   
“How am I supposed to relax if YOU will be in charge of my vacation?!”   
“Well sorry bud”, andromeda replies, cutting in my muttering, “but I’m your only -certified- go to fellow for this type of stuff. Atleast that’s whAt your superiors say.” THey shrug, the smirk Turning into a grin.   
“You gotta deal with it, stickler.”  
I turn to them, now a complete shade of blue, hair wildly swaying. They only respond with a laugh. My heat radiates like a pulse, repeating fast and aggressively. I want to hit them so hard right now!   
Before I can even tell them to fuck off, a sudden jolt of pain over comes me.  
Searing, immediate, aggressive.   
I end up at my knees, panting.   
Andromeda seems to flinch at my sudden fall.   
“Woah dude, soooorrry”. They drawl. “I didn’t think you’d react this badly to me!” Small flashes of worry washes over their face as they stride over to me, meeting our gazes. “You good?” Oh really?  
“Shut up.” Is all I can say to them as my head feels like it’s splitting. Did I really repress myself this much? I haven’t reacted like this in ages.   
I get up, not with much success. Andromeda tried to help but I keep swatting their hands away “don’t touch me....” I don’t want the asshole near me. my face turns back to white with tinges of yellow. They press on anyways and manages to grab a tight hold, pulling me up from the floor and setting me down on my bed.   
“You really do need a vacation, huh?” Andromeda continues to look at me in thought, somehow understanding why I “need” this so bad. Tch, like the commanders.   
“I’ll try not to rile you up, seems like you can’t take much frustration anymore or you’ll end up cracking and go nova... no probably super nova!” They gesture wildly. They are not taking this seriously.  
“Just shut up!”   
They were about to say something, but they stop after glancing at me again.   
Good. My head hurts because of you!   
-  
-  
After another hour, my head finally seizes the migraine and I’m at peace. That cosmic is just sitting besides me, reading a PDA of unknown content. Finally looking up, a look of relief appears on their face. Definitely staged.  
“ oh good. You better now nitro? “   
“No thanks to you. Yes I am better.” I respond, a little irritated.   
“Now that your good, we’ll be leaving soon, I have some places in mind that’ll def take the edge off!” They seem cheery, ignoring my attitude, as if their smugness from earlier is gone. Tch.  
Highly doubt it.   
I look around the room once more, took one more thing and alerted andromeda that we can depart right away.   
Andromeda just looks at me. My eyes twitch. “What is it now?”  
I look at them, waiting for their response. They shift a bit. “What?!”   
“Alright geese, stickler give me a second. I don’t wanna sound rude you know?” They chuckle at that.  
“I highly doubt you actually care.”   
“True.”  
“Buuuuuuut...”  
“You really gonna... um.. stay dressed like that? In uniform? Ya don’t look vacation ready, like at all.”  
“Why the hell does it matter?”  
“Well... some places don’t like the uniform folks, I’m sure you should know this dude. THey pause immediately, realizing something.  
“Wait, have you even been to anything besides like missions or whatever???”  
“I-I... haven’t needed to go anywhere that isn’t solely on what my commanders have ordered me to.” Why would it matter? People don’t like my uniform? I’m at a loss by this persons line of reasoning.   
“Look, stickler nitro.”  
“STOP calling me “stickler”.”   
“Whatever, your outfit isn’t gonna make our trip easy, change it or people who don’t like what you represent will come after you.”   
I was going to respond before they cut me off. God, back to being an ass aren’t you!   
“Before you even say anything, enemies are everywhere, being a cosmic ain’t gonna change that. Just take it off, I’m quite sure that it’s not exactly comfort material either.”   
“...” My eyes narrow. “Do. Not. Order. Me. Around.” I managed to say before I quickly rummage through my bare belongings, find something else to wear and stomp off.   
I hear andromeda snicker, followed shortly after muttering a “shit”.   
My head beings to hurt again, but I deal with it and change. That fucker isn’t going to come close to me.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an ass

Andromeda POV  
geese this guy is such a pain in the ass.   
They are already causing shit storm with just an outfit change. It’s for the better, but this “veteran”? Guy really ain’t got street smarts, just follows orders like a robot... It’s an assumption I know! but I’m usually never wrong about these things.   
Anyways we’re finally out of the damned ship, been giving me a headache with all those soldiers and generals? I don’t know, they all have sticks up their asses and a superiority complex. Not like I’m exempt, I have an ego probably bigger than them.  
I’m a cosmic after all.   
But this guy? I  
Takes the cake.   
Fortunately, this Nitro guy has been quiet for now as we start flying around the galaxy, since were both the same kind, we ain’t gotta worry about what those mortals do. No need to breathe, and freedom to traverse the universe at speeds no other can.   
So here we are speeding around asteroids and cool planets, following me to our first stop in one of many.   
“How long is this vacation?” I ask, cus now I’m just curious. My expenses are all paid for so I get to do what I want as long as I can help this rigid as cosmic let loose a little. Definitely plan to take fuuuuull advantage.   
“As long as what’s necessary to “relax” myself so that I can go back to work ASAP.”   
I blink.  
“Is there a date? An amount of time? Even an estimate?”   
Nitro rolls their eyes. “No. The commanders thought it was necessary for me take “as long as I need”. Tch. Why do you care anyways, andromeda?”  
“I don’t actually.”   
“Figured.”   
They look at me with a neutral expression bordering on irritation. This guy has some serious issues if that’s the case. Or their superiors think they ain’t capable of breaking their trust.   
Cute. I’ll make use of this naivety. 

“But I am is jealous! You essentially got, like, a free pass to fuck off forever!”   
“I will not “fuck off forever” do not think that I will at any time have a desire to extend this forced exile any more than necessary.”   
Ah, so stiff.   
“Well it’s essentially that for now, little stickler!” My smile all to beaming, hints of malice.  
They glance at me, huffs, seeing right through, easily. Perceptive, I see.   
That’s a little bothersome. Means I gotta be more careful.   
“Your a curious and irritating cosmic...” they mutter quietly, face twitching.   
I turn back, now bored of conversating with them.   
I wonder... will the lack of outside intelligence make em an easy picking? Or a very dangerous individual?   
Hopefully everything goes my way and nothing happens.  
We continue to travel towards the other galaxy, and hopefully getting to one of my favorite solar systems.   
. 

-  
“Aaaaand! We’re here!” I exclaim as we land in a rocky planet, surrounded by an atmosphere of bustling individuals getting from point a to point b. They notice us immediately, quickly forming an area of open space. Smart.   
We’re quite dangerous.   
Anyways, I see that stickler is quite bewildered and dare I say, a little overwhelmed?   
Must be new to such a sight.   
Their face becoming slightly blue as they look around, a serious expression of alarm.   
“Why are we here? It’s not calming in the slightest.”   
“Don’t worry, it will be a perfeeect place soon.”   
As I finish that sentence, the local government quickly intercepts us. They look quite scared at first. Once they see me however, they loosen their holds on their weapons.   
Stickler is even more confused! It’s almost funny if not the fact that they aren’t anywhere near stable. “Yo, stickler, chill a bit, your presence is causing a scare.” I giggle but sticker just looks at me with a face of anger. “You!-“  
“andromeda!” Cutting stickler off, a familiar face appears. “Why frankly I thought this was a code hazard! You should warn us of your arrival, you know.”   
“Sorry about that chief, I wasn’t exactly given enough time to relay a message for y’all.”  
“Oh, the lady looks at me suprised, why who else could have prevented that?” She then eyes the other cosmic behind, looking pissed as ever and frankly in a darker shade than before.   
That’s a scary color for the mortals.   
“Sorry, can’t say. What I can, is that this fellow over here is nitro! Don’t worry, we’re here to enjoy what you have to offer! We will be, of course, paying for it.”   
She looks them over once more, raises her hand and signals the team to standby. Some leave and others start locking their weapons.   
A visible relief washes over many of the soldiers.   
“Why that’s awfully wonderful! I’m actually quite happy to see you again. It’s been 20 years, right?” She says cheerfully, if it were anyone else it would look sweet. I know that it’s a defense mechanism. Our kind brings out lots of fear. Despite how many times I’ve been on this planet with the kindest of intentions... I’m still a looming threat... and...  
their totally right! Be very careful! Ha, never think of me as a friend.   
“Maybe? You know me/us, we kinda don’t grasp the concept of time the same as you guys do.”   
“Of course, of course. Now where do you wish to go?” She urged quickly.  
Our kind can only stick together. Our existence is too unfathomable for anybody else.   
“I’m thinking of visiting the largest volcano you have here, any hotels that can accommodate us?” I look back to stickler, who ponders the thought. They look back at me with an affirmative nod.   
“ oh of course... we can set up accommodations for that right away. What will be your payment? She asks as we walk near her, towards a large vehicle that arrived shortly after her signal. “Using the valor credit” says stickler, pointing at the card. She looks surprised, but hides it immediately into a happy expression. “What a guest you have, andromeda!”  
She then gestures to the car.  
Please let us drive you, you must be tired from the journey.”   
“Why we’d love to!” I signal sticker to follow, they huff but obey.   
It’s an ostentatious, heavily armored, 8 wheeler. The metal made especially to handle searing heats and explosive rises and dips of temperature. I look at it curiously. I wonder how they got their hands on cosmic materials. It certainly not from me. It seems that stickler is thinking the same, though they appear more miffed about it.   
Must be thinking “why how do these mortals have such precious resources of ours?” I chuckle at that. I open my eyes to see them looking at me curiously, irritated.   
I smile and give them a thumbs up.   
They snarl and look away.   
I sigh. What a temper.   
We’re in the vehicle and the lady quickly follows, closes and gestures to the driver. The car revvs and we head off to an unknown location.   
“Well, andromeda, nitro- “ she begins but is cut off, this time.   
“do not address me unless necessary.” They immediately assert.   
“Damn, stickler, she hasn’t even said anything yet, can’t you chill?   
I then gape, fake realizing something.  
....oooooh yeah, you can’t!” Placing a hand over my mouth.   
“Shut your mouth, cretin.” They retort fuming. I think I can see smoke.   
“andromeda, big guy.”   
“I’ll only acknowledge your name till you start using mine!”  
“Buuuuuut, it’s fun to rile you up... just a little. Since you have such a fat stick up your ass, it’s hard not to poke.” This reminds me of something?   
They look at me with wide eyes, frustration over takes them. I can only laugh at how quickly I made em mad. Sticker just grew bluer! Are they really a white cosmo??? .   
“You fucker! This is childish! Are you trying to make me go nova?! Stop with your attitude or else I’m really going to crack!” I continue to giggle, pushing further. Sureee, they’ll Definitely crack, like that’s possible from a few words. “ you firs-  
“Woah nova??? The woman yelps, cutting in our conversation. Now very worried. We look at her. The room goes Cold.  
stickler looking at her with narrow eyes.   
She reads the room and quickly retreats.  
folding in on herself in an attempt to shrink, Her face a bit flushed. “... I’m very sorry to intrude on your... banter. Please go on. D-don’t mind me.” 

Nitro looks at her seriously, “ as you should.”   
Though he appears more strained now, hair flaring with blue tinges appearing more frequent.   
It dawned on me. I... almost went there again.  
I steeled myself.   
“Chill with the banter, this guy can’t handle it at the moment” I assert internally. Pfff.   
They are so easy to rile up, I can’t not take this opportunity.   
We continue the drive in silence. Noting the lady has a very stressed appearance, I give her a small smile. She smiles back, wiping the beads of sweat on her face. Probably didn’t work.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crackly crack

Nitro POV:   
We arrived at the place after a few boring hours. It’s upsetting that we can’t fly over ourselves, since this place would consider it a threat if we tried. Why am I even here? I sigh, this is going to end terribly.  
We get out of the vehicle and observe our surroundings.   
The volcano is in sight, large and from what I can tell, still active.   
The place is surrounded by long stretches of sand and water, red atmosphere, and a large estate. I can assume this is where we’ll stay.  
The cosmic material is evident in parts of this building.   
Really how did they get their hands on this?   
Well whatever, it’s fortunate for me.   
“Well, what do you think, nitro?” Andromeda says, emphasizing my name.   
I look at them suspiciously, but otherwise respond. “ I’d prefer a place much less hospitable to life, but this will do. For now.”   
“Well great! We’ll be staying here for a short while, then moving on to some cooler destinations.”   
“I doubt they’ll be any good...” my face starts turning yellow. They look at me little questionably. I sigh and look elsewhere. Talking to them is giving me some pain. I turn to look at the lady who took us here, But my attention is directed elsewhere when someone approaches us. We’re are told by a rather trembling service personnel to follow them into the estate. I look back and She’s signaling many of the people around at this estate to do something. They quickly get on with it, as she calls someone.   
“Hello, sir, you know what I called you for.  
Yes, I have already identified and transferred the cosmics to their destination.   
Yes. We are preparing their stay as much as possible.   
... they have “valor credit” sir. I recommend we continue to stay on best of terms with them.”   
She fidgets around continuing the hand signals. She then stops and follows us.  
“I’ll give you the report tomorrow. I have to continue attending to the cosmics.” She ends the call and looks at us, a smile on her face.   
Looks fake.   
We walk the halls and up the stairs, pass a few rooms and the service member stops. He Shakily unlocks the door. “Th-this is your room. As well the room besides this one if you two wish to be separated. Your food of choice will be made and delivered here as quick as possible, and you are allowed to roam the estate and surrounding area freely.” He finished with a gulp.   
It’s humorous how they shake in fear. I would’ve liked it if I wasn’t so stressed.   
“If that’s all you need to say, then leave.”  
The man looks at me in surprise, but quickly collects himself and leaves.   
“O-of course sir, I’m going right a-away.”   
“Atleast someone here follows orders...” I mumble. My face feels cold, I look at my hands, they’re turning yellow, tips now orange.   
Andromeda puts a hand on my shoulder.  
They look worried.   
“Hey you don’t look so good, dude. Why don’t you just rest in the room for now?” They sound so sincere but they just piss me off. After all the talk back, now your going to flip back to being caring?   
I can’t stand it.  
I heat up again, shifting Immediately from yellow to light blue.   
“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” I say with an even harder emphasis from last time. I push them away, causing me to stumble a bit.   
“your completely questionable with how you act, and I for one can’t handle it! Cruel to Caring, cruel to caring? Do you take me for an idiot?!!! I end up yelling.  
The lady who followed us took a few steps back, noticing a spike in temperature.   
“Hey look dude, I’m trying not to fight you right now, and im not appreciating your aggression.  
Holding back from teasing you Is hard, you know? I’m being nice because you can’t handle me being a bit mean.” Their face all innocent and soft, as if they didn’t just diss me right then and there.   
The heat picks up again and my head begins to split. It hurts so much but I’m too angry right now. I look at them as I hold my head   
“A bit mean? Do you think I know you? That I know What being a “little mean” is? We’re fucking strangers! Are you actually serious?!!!”   
They say nothing, taking a good look at me again. Their eyes widen. It hurts even more now. 

they look around nervously.   
“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said! Your right so just chillax a little okay? You causing a big scene right now...”   
I crack.   
A wave of heat surge through the building, causing it to tremble. The woman long gone, rightfully running away before It gets bad.  
My face hurts, the sound of popping surrounding me, the location unknown.   
I’m at my knees again.   
I’m trembling.   
My blood dripping on the floor, melting through the metal.   
Andromeda comes near me, but I can’t feel where their holding.   
Everything fades.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forgive!

Andromeda POV  
I really fucked up.  
I just couldn’t hold back. It was so easy!   
But this is so much more fucking serious now.   
I should’ve taken this seriously!   
This guy is totally fucked up!   
And I caused it.   
I pace around the room, anxiety latching-on to me like a parasite.   
Nitro is at the bed, resting, still visibly stressed with all the blue flicks and scrunched face.   
The guys right you know.  
We don’t know each other, I went ahead and acted like nitro was taken it too seriously, which to be honest, they were a little. Still I didn’t stop when it was clearly causing them trouble, completely forgetting or even maliciously continuing to press their buttons till... they popped.   
I didn’t think it would happen. Honestly I thought this vacation shit was a joke. I took it seriously for like two seconds after the first time nitro reacted badly, then dissing it once we left the ship.   
Now I know... this guy really needed it.   
“Bound to go nova” was a serious diagnosis.  
Okay  
Stop thinking, your bad at it.   
When they wake up, apologize, do what the guy wants, take em to nice places and fuck off.   
That’s for the best.   
“Ugh...”   
I turn around immediately, looking at the guy, eyes wide.   
They slowly get up, holding their head carefully. “Andromeda.” They say, venom in every letter.   
“...yes?”  
“What. Happened.”   
I look around nervously. My mouth opens to say sorry, but I’m sure they don’t want to hear me make excuses right now.   
“You cracked, nitro.”   
“Mirror.” Word steeped in absolute.   
I quietly obey, getting to the bathroom, grabbing a small mirror and quickly heading towards them, who’s now carefully touching their face, looking for damage.   
“Here.”   
They take it, and immediately examined their features.   
A long crack is visible on one of their eyes, another crack stemming from it goes along the top of their head, slowly disappearing in their hair. The other goes through a part of their mouth, also stemming from the original.   
They tremble a bit before sighing and placing the mirror down.   
“Speak.” They utter. “I know you want to say something. Your looking at me like a fucking lost cause.”   
I fidget a bit   
“For starters I’m sorry.”  
“That means nothing to me.”   
“Ok, ok, I get it, just lemme say a few more things.”   
“...”  
“...”   
“Uh”  
“Actually I... don’t have much else. I... will say that I’m... not gonna talk back to you anymore..?” oh wow, look at that, sooo sincere.  
I should add more, say some extra stuff, actually make an apology. maybe cry a little. But I don’t... and I have nothing else to say.  
My face scrunches up at my assitry.

“That’s all?” Nitro says, one brow raised verbalizing my thoughts. “Shit apology. Don’t forgive. Get out of my sight.” 

“Ah but...” - they furrowed their brow and glared at me I sigh. No talking back. Now onto to doing what they say...   
“I’m fucking off...”   
I leave the room quietly, hearing a sigh of relief as I close the door.   
I rub my temples in frustration. How am I gonna change this for the better? I ask knowing no answer.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sight-  
> seeing

Nitro POV  
it’s distressing to say the least. I’ve finally cracked and by the looks of it, it’s in the same spot as the last time it happened.  
That was 500 years ago.   
It also seems that andromeda finally took the hint and fucked off. For what they did, the apology, and then finally doing what I say?   
It’s not worth it.   
Their job is probably on thin ice, just cause we’re away from the commanders oversight, does not mean that the guy is off the hook.   
The apology sucked anyway.   
I huff.  
Can’t even do a proper attempt. 

The day is setting, looking over the window of my room, I can see the purple and red hues melding and swerving together, forming a gradient of colors as the clouds pass by.   
The volcano almost shining, as the light hits its auburn and black structure.   
I turn back, picking up the mirror again, seeing my cracks. It’ll be a bitch to heal.   
I don’t want to go nova again, it’s rather painful and long you know.   
I look back at the door.  
I can hear the light conversations outside of my room.   
Andromeda calming and trying to explain to the lady that everything’s fine. Don’t consider us a hazard and arm up.   
It makes sense logically to try to arm up, but it’s also just as logical, if you think a bit more, that stressing me out further... will actually doom your planet instead.   
I hope andromeda has the skills to communicate with her effectively, unlike their disaster attempt with me.   
I sigh, I’ve been doing that quite often.  
I don’t want to be here anymore.   
I start stripping, leaving only my briefs.   
I phase through the building, careful not to stress my shell further. I need a good resting spot.   
I can see my destination very clearly.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same idea!

Andromeda POV

“Like I said, it would be to your detriment that you start beginning to fight us. We’re not here to rumble or even cause much trouble, understand me?”   
“I saw your fiend go bonkers. They look unstable...” she Fidgets, sweat dripping down her face frequently.   
“That was me going too far, they aren’t like this usually, believe me, this was also a surprise on my part.” I boldly state, my mannerisms devoid of hesitation.  
She gulps.   
“ I have not mentioned this to my superiors. “  
I grin.   
“And you won’t. This is a non-issue from now on. I can promise you that.”   
She looks around, uncomfortable but, sighs and relents. “This never happened.”  
“Good. We’re just having a chat, old friends, yes?” I smile carefully, making it clear that this is not up for debate.   
“Certainly, andromeda.”  
She leaves in a hurry, messing with her hair.   
When no one is in earshot, I visibly deflate.   
“Tch... mortals.”   
I look at nitro’s room. They’re probably still resting, understandably stressed by my mere existence and all that it represents.   
I slide through my hair.   
Standing around all mopey and rightfully guilty isn’t gonna give me solutions to my problems.   
I should do something to clear my mind.   
A small idea pop in my head.   
The volcano.   
I don’t have to be In it or whatever but I can be near sitting/laying at the edges and bask in the heat.   
That sounds soo good right now.  
My mind is already made up.  
I go to my room, change my clothes into some trunks and a tank top, and I’ll head straight there.   
-  
-  
Shit.   
Our eyes meet.   
I attempt to look away, seeing that nitro is clearly not clothed.  
My hair tinging light blue.  
Dammit, nows not the time!   
I was about to say something but Nitro beet me to it, already moving away, huffing and waving me off.   
“Don’t come and bother me. Stay far away, will you?” The words ring less than a question and more of a demand.   
I slump a bit.  
“I will... “  
“Good.” Aaaand they dip into the volcano, a small splash as they enter in the lava. It looks very majestic.   
I turn back, beginning to walk up around the tip of the volcano, feeling the hot rocks under my feet.   
I start to think again, watching the sky, seeing the waves of heat flow out and around me.   
They’ve been upfront so far but, I also know they aren’t happy at all.   
I’ll still be doing whatever nitro says... but I gotta fulfill my end of the deal and find good places for them.  
I sunk my feet into the soft parts of partially melted rocks.   
I peer over the edge to see that they’ve fully dived into the lava. Not a wisp of white anywhere.   
In a few days, we’ll leave somewhere else.   
I think a bar is pretty good.   
Yeah, drinking should ease them up a bit.   
Probably me too.   
Closing my eyes, I smile as I hear the sounds of magma popping and sizzling.  
I have a good place for that.   
Just don’t edge them on while you’re at it.


	8. 8

Nitro POV  
It’s been a while.   
Andromeda has been completely silent and less bothersome than ever before.   
My days in the volcano was an enjoyable experience, getting down into the hotter parts, dwelling in the heat, revitalizing.   
Even so, these cracks are still ever present. I notice the amount of army personnel increase, though on standby. Not like it matters, I’ve already analyzed their equipment. It could barely handle a common red cosmic.   
I’m completely out of their depth.   
Anyways, back to something more important.   
The foods been... fine. These mortals probably couldn’t get me a piece of their planet’s core with their feeble, weak bodies anyways.   
Also...  
I’ve been wondering around and every time   
Andromeda and I come near, they sunk away quickly, avoiding my gaze.   
It’s quite fun to look at actually.   
They guy has completely changed after my cracking, it’s almost comical.   
It’s like... the guy actually feels guilty.   
Pff, I chuckle at that.   
Like hell.   
More like “my job is on the line” .   
-  
-  
As I walk back into my room, I see that andromeda is waiting for me.   
It’s time? Well whatever. My stay here can only last so long before I get bored and start a war with the mortals for fun.   
“Andromeda, are we departing now?”  
“Yeah, it’s about time we go to somewhere else. I think you might like it... hopefully.”  
“Hopefully...” I emphasize. “Destination local?”  
“A nice hotel and bar I frequented. Near the lexar galaxy. Just a couple light years away.”   
I nod as I pack my belongings in and well... andromeda takes it and holds it for me.   
I pause.  
“Oh, aren’t you being a good guide.” I sneered as I narrow my eyes. What are you up to now?  
“Just taking my job seriously.”   
They shift a bit before walking away.   
“We’ll go in 5 minutes. I have to talk to some of the government folks.”   
The door closes.  
-  
I don’t like it.   
I don’t trust you... but for now, I’ll take what I can get and boss you around some more. 

-  
-  
Coming out as I see the woman one last time, outside of the estate. She notices my presence, and is now completely avoiding my gaze.   
Good for her I think, I for one, is more than happy to see her look down and away.   
“We’ll be leaving this planet right about now. Make sure to tell your superiors that we’re the ones appearing on their radars. Understood? Andromeda smile cheerfully, placing a warm hand in her shoulder, which resulted in a flinch.  
I can only grin.   
“Yes, andromeda, were glad to have made your stay comfortable and enjoyable. Please do not visit us again without a warning.” She gulps.   
“Of course I’ll try. But who knows? Let’s hope I never come back.” They pat her again and looks over to me.   
I nod. “Good bye, my friend.”   
we’re off.   
She jumps at our departure, but ends up looking at us the whole way through the planet. As we pass by the last bits of atmosphere and on to space, noticing the few satellites and spaceships, I wonder what this new destination will be like.   
Hopefully it’ll be an enjoyable, quiet, trouble-less one.


	9. 9

Nitro pov  
-  
What a joke.   
For starters, when we arrived to the hotel and bar, it was already packed and we have to stay in a tiny room. Together. I was more than upset at this, but andromeda insisted that the bar was more important than the room.   
So we headed off to the damned bar.  
Comes up to the second problem.   
Andromeda ditched me Almost immediately after seeing some old friends of theirs and telling me to go and get some drinks for myself.  
Im straight up alone now.   
Third. This dumbass is now going nuts and is obviously drunk with how many drinks of varying molten metals swerved into one stomach. They look like their in between vomiting and laughing.   
I can see this guy, completely forgetting my presence. I thought they changed a bit... but it seems that the bar has made It clear that they didn’t.   
I rub my temples in frustration.   
A can slides next to me, getting me out of my stupor.   
I look up to see who did it. I notice a purple cosmic looking at me. They smile and wave.   
I narrow my eyes.   
They press on anyways, ignoring my glare.   
“Hey, serving the bachelor life?”  
“It’s none of your concern.” I bite back.   
“A little nasty I see. Can’t blame you, the guy you came with totally ditched you.   
They’re your date or something?”  
I turned to them incredulously.   
“That. Cosmic. Did. This. To. My. Face.” My frustration sparking up again, I can feel myself turn light blue. Again. Ugh, Nothing seems to calm me down.  
“Oh shit, pretty guy over there did that? Oof, how are still around them?”  
“It still does not concern you.”   
I make it clear that conversation is not an option.  
This one doesn’t seem to listen however.  
“Well fine, keep your secrets. I’ll tell you this, Let me get you a drink, we can chill, and We can talk about anything else. Sound good?” They gesture, hand movements erratic.   
How annoying. But... I am completely alone and their presence doesn’t make me want to die. I sigh, fingers slide down my face.  
“Do what you want, just refrain from prying informaTion out of me.” I end up saying.   
They lit up instantly. “I won’t disappoint!  
What do you want to have? Lead with hints of gold? Steel? Or some gas like argon, helium?   
They start buzzing wildly, their shell visibly vibrating.   
“Just some simple iron with lead.” I shake my head.   
“Aw well, fine. A simple iron lead drink on your way.” They start to signal the bartender, a red cosmic. “Give the fellow a regular, thank you.”   
The cosmic nods and goes of to do their thing, quickly gathering the ingredients before shaking and heating the mixture and finally pouring into a clear glass. It’s color is a swirl of reds and yellow, with specs of white.   
They pass it to me, now hurrying off to attend to other red and orange cosmics.   
I take a sip. The heat is enjoyable.   
I feel the metals burn down my throat, the familiar feeling of sweet and bitter.   
“Glad you like it.” The purple cosmic ends up saying, their colorful drink filled with blues, purples, and greens, dressed with specks of gold. At the rim, sprinkled with lead.   
It looks overwhelming.   
“Names aura. What’s yours?”   
“...nitro.”   
“Nice to officially meet you! Let’s have a good time together then.” They grin brightly, their tips a flowing between white and dark purple.  
A purple cosmic, huh. How rare.   
I say nothing to them, offering to just continue sipping as they start to blabber. Nonsense about some hot news, celebrity cosmics and budding entrepreneurs at odds.   
The atmosphere feeling much less bothersome.   
Some of the things they say even make me curious.   
-


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirt

NITRO POV

“And like that’s how I found out that the supreme leader of the zeta Corp is actually totally into humiliation and abuse!”  
“That’s highly curious. I’ve met that fellow a few times. I wouldn’t have known.”  
They look at me a bit surprised.   
“You’ve met them!? Wow, I didn’t know your a hotshot!” They giggle a bit, sipping their third cocktail.   
I look down, Mine is almost done.   
“I’m not, our paths have just crossed at times.” I retort.   
They continue to smile, tapping my shoulder in disbelief. “As if, that guy is hard enough for a glance, and you just straight up talked to them? That’s some high level connections, dude.”   
I look at them a bit bewildered. “Take what you will from that.” I start to look around again.  
I notice no black whisps in sight. I frown. That asshat has Gone and disappeared on me...   
“Your looking for the guy again...” aura cut in my line of thinking. “I think you should ditch them.”   
“I cannot do that. They are required to be with me.”   
Aura gives me a questioning look, but doesn’t press on it. Before I could say anything,   
They step back a bit, surprise evident.   
I look at them curiously till I felt something hit my back. My flight or fight response triggering, I Immediately threw the person in question off and on the floor, ready to hit and subdue.   
I stopped dead in my tracks when I found out... it’s andromeda.   
Drunker than ever before.   
I internally sigh. I visibly relax, but frustrated nonetheless.  
“Sorry aura, but our little meet and greet is going to be cut short. I... have to take care of this fool.”   
They look at me and at andromeda, now with scorn. They huff a bit, disappointment shown on their face. “It’s fine, honestly you do what you gotta do. We’ll talk next time yea?”  
“Sure.”  
“Oh great! How about I give you my contact information and we can set up another meet and greet as you say, sound good?” Their eyes full of hope.   
Their quite nice, It’s hard not to refuse.  
“I can do that.”   
They essentially jump in excitement and quickly share their info with me. I then start to pick up the dazed andromeda over my shoulder, wave a goodbye and head off out of the bar and into our room.   
This’ll be a doozy.  
As we teach towards the door, sliding the card out of my pocket, hear a click, then jostle the cosmic around as I turn the knob.  
I then step towards the bed and throw them on it, jolting them awake.   
“Mmm, is that you... stickler...?”  
Tch, that name again.   
I only return my silence as I glare down at them.   
They seem unperturbed as they continue.   
“Noo... *hic* that’s not it! Um... it’s.. nitro!”  
They giggle a bit.   
They still.  
???   
They immediately get out of the bed and launch themselves on me, latching at my waist.  
“W-what are you doing!” My face heating up, I try to to push them away but they don’t relent.  
“Did you have fuuuuun??? I left you alone so you don’t gotta deal with me!” They held tighter. “ you know I was an ass hole, I think it was for the best...”   
My eye twitches.  
“Are you an idiot? You took me to a completely unknown place, and then ditched me immediately! You think I would’ve liked being told to fend off for my self? “ I continue to wrangle them out of their hold, grabbing their face in the process.  
They freeze. No matter how much I tried, their grip is intense.   
“Oh fuuuck... your so right!” They begin to bawl, now face completely stuffed in my shirt.   
“I’m such an idiot...! I’m sorry!!!!” I feel like a babysitter now.   
Ugh!   
“You really fucking are! Now get off!”   
“Noooo... I ditched you...! I did the ass hole thing again!! Waaaaah...!” I feel my shirt getting damp. They’re actually crying right now! This guy is a total 180 when drunk... ugh...  
I deflate.  
I stop struggling and let them continue to cry, walking towards a side of the bed, dragging them with me. A few minutes pass by.   
“... ass*hic* hole... what can I *hic* do to make it up *hiccup* to you??? I swear I don’t just m-mess things up!” They look at me with pleading eyes.  
“If you can kindly get off of me, then that would be great.”  
To me surprise, they actually get off. They slowly crawl up to the bed and lie face down in the pillow, Still teary eyed.  
“*sigh* what am I going to do now...?” I gotta find a way to sleep. I feel like I aged a millennia just by this little debacle. I pause.  
It IS better than what andromeda used to do.  
“Maybe I can make it up to you... by healing those cracks I caused...” they murmur, just loud enough that it reaches me.  
I scoff. “Like you can, I highly doubt someone the likes of you possess such a trait.”   
“I’ve done it before!” They turn around, pouting. How kid-like.   
“Then why did you say nothing about this before?” One eye brow raised. It would be such a dick move if they actually had the ability and completely refrained from telling me.  
They still a bit, fidgeting.  
“I thought it wasn’t the time to bring it up cus you were so angry... n-not to mention that it isn’t a 5 feet away, magical hand type of healing... they gesture towards their face.  
“We have to be really close. You probably would’ve hated that... “ they look down, visibly depressed, sniffling.   
“...”   
I face palmed, then pinch my brow hard.  
“Your such an idiot, I’m surprised you got under my skin so well... where the hell did you even get so good at being an ass but so bad at everything else?” The heat picks up.  
“You can’t even think far enough to know that my goddamn cracks are much worse than a little skin-to-skin! My shell is compromised, you know!”   
They flinch at my sudden rise in volume.   
Good!  
“S-sorry... I’ll make it up to you! I’ll heal your face!! I-I’ll do it, and I-il do what you want! We can go where you want first!” They sob loudly, going back to being a train wreck.   
“You should’ve asked for my input the moment we departed the ship... I only trusted your judgment cause the commanders did.!”   
I smack their head.   
“Make space, andromeda. I’m laying down.”   
“... okay...”  
I almost feel bad for them.  
...   
Yeah... maybe after they’ve done enough to warrant my kindness. For now, I won’t have mercy.


	11. 11

ANDROMEDA POV  
The bed shifts weight, stirring me awake.  
My memories are a bit foggy as I get up and rub my temples.   
The night probably ended in shambles.  
I can distantly remember some events, especially the ones where nitro was yelling at me. Again. And... the not so pretty moments where I was essentially begging.   
I look around and see that nitro has already left, probably to go eat something downstairs.  
I’m assuming that it’s much less crowded now than a few hours earlier.   
I walk out towards the bathroom, and take a good look at the mirror.   
I’m tired as hell.   
I hear the sudden opening of a door.  
I come out to face them, nitro, who has brought some food.   
“Good, your awake.”  
“Hey... nitro.”  
They throw a bag at me, I catch it clumsily. “Eat, we have somethings to discuss... especially regarding our earlier conversation.  
I hope you weren’t that drunk to have lapses in your memory, do you?” They raise an eyebrow.  
“Naw, I... remember enough. Thanks, uh, anyway.” I scratch the back of my neck as I head towards the small table, opening the bag for its contents.  
“Don’t Care.” They start to munch on a piece of mantle.   
“You.. want to talk about the healing thing?”  
“Yes, besides the fact that you hid it from me, do say what it can do, limits and all.”  
“Well, I can... uh, heal in general? Most of it is shell related injures, like cracks... as you have. Nothing extreme though... like if you lost a part of your arm or is in mid- nova... I cannot help you.”  
“Hmmm, I see. What do you do to achieve it?  
You told me it’s quite personal.”  
“Yeah... Affection, normally. Kisses, hugs, caressing... more... than that, BUT it’s usually the former.”   
I wave off the latter options. I’ve finished my food and also consumed the bag. It’s quite tasty.  
Nitro seemed to have done the same.   
“Well it can’t be helped. You will do what you can to heal my injuries... since you’ve caused them. Whatever you do, don’t half ass it.” Demanding aren’t you.  
“Yes sir....” I emphatically wave my hand. Ugh, how much more do I take???  
Nitro, seemingly satisfied, took out their device and started to text someone. Oh? Interesting. I thought the guy was a loner? By all accounts, they are. My curiosity taking over, as we start leaving the room and onto the entertainment places of the hotel, I attempted to peer over their device.  
Nitro just pushed my face away, fully expecting my peeking.  
“Hey... no fair. I thought you were a loner! Who you texting so much??”  
Nitro rolled their eyes. “Behave will you? It’s none of your concern, as usual.”   
“I gotta know! Who is it? A fellow white cosmic? A blue? Maybe a reeeeddy? Tell me, I’m bored you know!” I whine, I really am!   
-  
I’ve become shameless, the old me would’ve just taken the device. That’s no good... since nitro will take veeery badly to that. Ugh, i inwardly sigh. Begging it is.  
“Pleaaaaseeee....!!”  
Nitro just looks at me with a face of light disgust and bewilderment.   
“When did you become so whiny?   
Your annoying, andromeda. It’s someone I met at the bar... if you must fucking know.”   
They shake their head.   
“When annoying the fuck out of you resulted in devastation. I’m learning my lesson... as they say.” I rub my knuckles on my shirt and proceed to look at my nails, damn, I don’t have any.   
Nitro laughs at that. “Sure you are...”   
“Ooh, I remember a bit! Was it that purple cosmic? You struck gold twice! Eh that’s the right metaphor?” I pause, is it?  
“How should I know? I don’t speak mortal.”   
“Anyways, you’ve met two different rarities! Me and them! Consider yourself lucky!”  
“Yeah, no. More like a damn bad ‘omen’, If you’re anything to go by. Besides, aura was nothing like you, at-least they presented themselves well.”   
“Ouch, now you dissing ME.”   
“Take it, you don’t get to talk back to me until you’ve done enough.”   
“I get it, i get it, I’ll be your “obedient little guide”. Well, as obedient as I can be, I can’t completely erase my identity...” I gave them a cheeky smile.   
they huff at that, apparently offended.  
Nitro starts picking up the pace, going area after area, seemingly searching for someone.   
Yeah, that aura guy. Didn’t think they’d be so eager to visit essentially a stranger.... well I suppose I lowered the standards a bit.   
A message pops up in nitro’s device. They pause.   
They look at it and then look up.   
A faint purple cosmic is seen at the distance.   
The being also sees them, looking up from their device, now happily waving at nitro. They stop when they notice me, a visible grimace appears on their face.  
I already painted a bad picture huh.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short!

When we met, aura? Gave a look towards to nitro. Which they just shook their head.   
“This is andromeda, the bastard who I now order around.”   
I gave them a mean look, which they didn’t even acknowledge.  
“Yes, that’s me, now property.” I bow.  
“... I’ve heard of you.” They now look at me with a sense of familiarity, eyes narrowing. “Andromeda... it ‘rings a bell’! you know, the metaphor how it’s something I vaguely remember!”  
“You don’t have to explain it, context clues usually help.” Nitro added.  
“I’ll do it anyway, I heard that you and your group often have the best parties! You know, if i didn’t meet nitro before hand, I would’ve loved to get to know you!”   
“So they told you.”   
“Of course! Your an ass-hole I presume?”   
“Aren’t we all?”  
“Not more than you, haha. I wouldn’t have dreamed to crack some guys face just because!” They giggle, There eyes maliciously peering into me. They look like they totally would. By all means, they definitely could!   
“Do they have to follow you around?”  
“Not particularly.” Nitro then looks at me, a demand ready at their lips.  
I cut in before they do, however.  
“Welp! I know when I’m unwanted! I’ll be leaving you two sweethearts to it. Nitro, don’t dessert me.” I look at them seriously. “ I will find you.” My finger pointed.  
“Im contractually obligated to be with you. They sigh. “Don’t be an idiot, I still need your ‘guidance’.” They pat my head, like I’m some puppy.   
With that they turn and leave, aura looking at me with contempt while happily running around nitro, mouthing off to them about some weird celebrity gossip, which nitro is... seemingly unbothered by it.  
I stand alone now. It kinda hurts. Kinda.   
I am... free though...  
off to find some friends then!  
I want to drink.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitro on a date?   
> Aren’t you going fast?

NITRO POV  
We head off to a nice restaurant, slightly cluttered with other cosmics. It’s been awhile since be find myself in the company of so many. Aura is holding onto my arm while guiding me there. I notice their outfit.   
It’s a bit more... fitted than last time, wearing more expensive clothes and assorted jewelry. Their under eyes studded with some white orbs? Tiny ones though. Is it piercings?   
My confusion seems to catch on as aura looks at me.  
“Do you not like this place...? we can go somewhere else! They rush. They appear slightly nervous, their hair moving erratically, waves of blue and purple flashing fast.   
“No... this place is fine. I have no objections.”  
“Oh, that’s good to hear.” An audible sigh of relief. “ c’mon then, let’s take a seat.” They wave at someone, who only nods and immediately gestures us to follow.   
-  
As we sit, i tentatively look at the pristine menu, noticing my reflection. My cracks... I frown at the sight. That andromeda better heal me up, a little kiss isn’t enough to say no.   
I look over at aura, who’s engrossed into the menu, whispering to themselves on what to eat, even arguing at what side dish they should have. “A piece of carbon-steal? No... nitrogen infused with nickel... no, pure silver? No....”   
it’s charming. I feel my face itch, the cracks sizzling lightly. I feel around, noticing a spike in my temperature. Of all times... Not now...!   
“Is something wrong nitro? You’ve been looking awfully unhappy! Maybe I did picked the wrong place..”   
“Again, I have no qualms. Please ease yourself. I’m only lost in thought.” I try to reassure them. They don’t seem to buy it.  
“ if you’re so sure... what are you going to eat? I’ll remind you that the tab’s on me!” They give a big smile.   
“I think a dish of assorted metals will do just fine. A drink of liquid helium as well.”   
“... really? You sure have simple tastes..”  
“I don’t particularly dine often.”  
They start to flail dramatically.   
“Well boohoo, that really sucks! Your missing out on so mmaaaaany options!! What do you do anyway??”   
“I will not say.”   
“Well Fine, ill tell you my profession. I’m the assistant ceo of the “lush” brand, I get to have the joy of traveling around for recruitment and to make deals. They gesture proudly.   
Pretty rad, right?”  
“It’s a commendable position, aura. Is this why you entertain yourself in those ‘gossip’ news-stations?”   
“Why, no... I find it fun to know what new dirt people have... but I guess it has its perks when I met the folks in question!”   
“Want to hear more?”  
“I’m quite intrigued.”  
“Spill some info first, big shot.”   
“I retract my statement.”  
“N-no! Don’t be a like that! Say something please!” They come close to me, fake crying.   
I push them carefully away. No need to get closer right now... its making me act up.  
“Like just tell me... something you like! Nothing boring! Do you like, freelance, do you control colonies? Do you like gas giants or rocky ones?? Do you have kids? Have you dated others, are you single? Or are you taken... are you? Are you-“  
“Your being obvious, aura!” My face heats up, becoming blue in an instant.   
They lower their heads, raised shoulders.  
“Am I going too fast...?”  
“A trail-blazing pace.”  
“Your very attractive, you know.” They admit.  
I blush at that. I feel purple.   
Ahem.  
“We can do something more casual, at the least. I’m not looking for a relationship... nothing that has Long term commitments.”   
I end up saying, feeling like I’m going to permanently Change color...  
Aura looks at me, pauses and thinks.   
A smile creeps on their face   
“That’s... actually fine by me! Let’s have some more dates and stuff... and we get to feel around some boundaries! Hehe!” They shifted moods again and begin to think on what to do next, the mere thought of dating is exciting them.   
I can’t say I’m not either, I like aura, not romantically of course. Certainly we can have a relationship based on something else.   
I dare say... Friendship even.   
Right on cue, our Meals arrive, and we begin to dine. I hear aura continue to blabber on, a mix of gossip, and future plans.   
This is going wonderfully... besides my face acting up, of course... I’ll have to be careful with that...  
but...  
I wonder if this is what relaxing is like?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly... smut on the next chapter.

Andromeda POV  
I leave the hotel, shifting between some asteroids to visit a tidally locked planet. It’s only just a few planets away from the hotel’s location, so it’s okay. I’m guessing that nitro’s date will take some time, since it’s all too clear they have a budding interest, platonic, sexual, romantic, whatever it is, it’s something.   
I am surprised at how lax they are so far.  
They seem to keep quiet and just order me around... deservedly... but less like a tyrant and more like a depressed care taker, they don’t want to, but they cant let me get away.   
It’s quite hilarious when you think about it like that.  
-  
-  
I reach my friends current place of stay, eyeing the small apartment complex amongst the hot red atmosphere, and all the falling diamonds.   
It’s wonderful, honestly, the heat and pressure is nothing to laugh at. They sure know how to pick good places.   
I phase down. C-237, C-237, C-237... ah there it is. I start to knock on the door, anxiously waiting for them.   
The door opens, “that was... fast? Is that you?”  
“It’s, me, your local ass.” Arms open, waiting for a hug.  
They red cosmic does not hesitate and embrace me gently, then picking me up and walking in the apartment, closing the door with their tail.   
“You smell great... my guy.”   
“You know what that means...”  
“Haha I know, but I do like your scent, a mix of savory and spice!” They let me go, giving me a toothy grin.   
“We all smell an assortment of good scents when we’re in cycle.” I playfully roll my eyes.   
“But yours is my favorite...” they give me a soft kiss, cool to the touch. Temperature differences obvious.   
“Aww, you charm me! If I didn’t know you, I thought you were into me!” The feeling of light buzz hitting me face.   
“Oh but I am, and I want to be in you...” a wink, before they chuckle and head towards the kitchen... a form of it, anyway, full of devices that helps contain the heated objects in it.   
I look over at the window, noting the beautiful weather, seeing some tornadoes in the distance. They look tasty.   
“ here, I’m sure you want some right now”, a melted copper ‘beer’ or the equivalent to human alcohol... at-least it is for me.   
“Thanks Cain, I do indeed.” They grab their own, a chunk of thick mantel from this planet, probably made of diamond.   
“Now spill, I’ve been meaning to know where you’ve been off to.”   
“Well...”  
-  
-  
-  
“Annnd that’s about it, nitro’s on a date with some purple cosmic and I’m here, with you... my cycle just about starting...”  
I’ve finished my drink along time ago, as Cain gave me the rest of their food. It’s very good.   
“I... see. Well, from the guy’s standpoint, you gave yourself a really bad look, not that I can judge you, since from your account... they were ‘very easy to tease’. They continue, now adding,  
I would say that it’s probably from years of repression and this nitro person hasn’t experienced such an attitude for a long time... which would explain a little of their outbursts.”   
“Hmmph! , you sure like to analyze people huh? You do that no matter who I’m talking about, me included...” I pout.  
“I’m only pointing out your lapses of judgement sometimes. This was kinda one of them... I do gotta ask, why were you so primed to fight the guy who’s paying for you?” 

Hmm, that is indeed a good question.  
-  
“Ehh, I guess that day my ego was through the roof? I also didn’t think this ‘vacation’ was actually serious AND since I’m in no contract with that group, I don’t have to be completely good at it...? I’m not sure, I just know that I fucked up.” I slump, “there’s no need to spew bullshit it after the fact. Nitro was easy picking, in all honestly. I just thought I could get away with it. “  
Cain takes my words and starts to think again, expression serious. It’s cute.  
“By the end of the day, your intentions didn’t matter. You actions ended up describing you.  
Now your just trying to rewrite yourself.”   
They seem pleased with the conclusion.   
“Sure, I guess. Learning my ‘lesson’ and all.”  
“You never were one to take things seriously for long...” they smile fondly. “I’ll hope that you will commit that to memory.”  
“Anyways...”   
“Nows that’s over”, they lean towards me. “let’s do something about that cycle of yours. Your smell is intoxicating.”   
I pull their chin closer, aware of Cains intentions.   
“Why, should’ve said that first, I hate waiting you know.”   
“A little tease never hurt you... dare I say, you like the lack of control sometimes...” they place a kiss on my lips.   
“C’mon, let’s head up my room.” Grabbing my arm, tugging lightly. I follow eagerly.  
“Hmmm, what will you do to little ole me?”  
Cain give no answer, only a smile, as we hurry off to our destination.


	15. 15 NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut part 1, honestly you can skip this and the next chapter, the story will still progress similarly!  
> I’m a little embarrassed, but What I wrote sounds like a dream to draw! So much to use!

As we enter, the room tidy, except for a large area filled with pillows, blankets, and assorted plushies. A nest, if you will.   
“Beds were never your thing, hmm.”  
“They don’t bode well with my tendencies, especially during my cycles.”   
They turn to me, lightly cupping my face, kissing me. I can only return the gift. Hugging them tightly, feeling their back down to their ass, tail wagging happily.   
“Mm.. I can’t blame you..”   
They pull me closer to the ‘nest’ laying me into one of the pillows.   
I hold onto their waist, hands underneath their shirt. I tug them. Cain takes them off, in line with my intentions.   
“Your taking them off too...  
“All of it, andromeda.” They grin.   
“No need to tell me twice.” I laugh as I undress, they’re holding me closer, pulling my pants off with me, tugging at my underwear.  
They continue to pepper me in kisses, I can only giggle at the cold sensation, feeling myself heat up as they trace their fingers over my chest and down to my thighs.   
“Tell me how’d you like it today, I’ll be sure to exceed your expectations...” they whisper, licking my lips. I couldn’t help but moan.  
“Ahh.. your teasing me so much..” I bit my lips.   
They slip off their underwear, gently rubbing themselves onto me. “Mmmph!”  
“Your so ready for me, andromeda... your soaking. Will you come before I’m even inside you? Tell me, what do I do~” words dripping in a sickeningly sweet tone.   
They take off my wet briefs, their cock fully against my pussy. It’s feels so cold it makes me shiver... I wonder how nice it’ll be when it’s all in...   
“Your trembling so much... you haven’t had any action til now, huh? Will I hear a sweet ‘pop’ like the first time we fucked?” They continue to tease me, rubbing even further, playfully pressing on my hole.   
Their face turning light orange, cock now even brighter than them. Mmmm, so tasty... ahh  
I can’t stand it anymore!  
Blood drips down my chin, pressing my teeth harder on my lips... their going to be swollen.   
I grab their hands, guiding them to my throat.   
“Raw me, Cain.”  
“I thought you’d never ask” they give a breathy laugh, pressing on my neck, slowly adding more and more pressure.   
I grab their shaft hard, hearing an audible gasp, and press it against my opening, twitching to be spread.  
Cain ducks their head down as they move their hips and thrust hard.   
“Ah! F-Fuck!”  
You can hear a ‘pop’ as their length fully rides in me. I squirted the moment it hit my cervix.   
“Look at th-that... all it took was a little force and your coming...” they squeeze my neck a little more, making me flinch, more coming out of me.   
“Nigh!” My hands now trembling up, holding onto their arms roughly.  
“Your making this too easy for me...” they sucked in some breath, pressing themselves against me. I can feel their cold member feeling around.  
I’ll make sure to have you gasping for air once I’m done with you...”   
“P-please... d-do...” I managed to say, as I held on to them tighter, legs raised.   
They give a smirk, retracting themselves from my pussy, till only their tip was barely inside.   
I only momentarily gave them a questioning look till-  
They slammed back in, my toes curling at the immediate penetration. Another ‘pop’.   
!!!  
“Aggghh!!” My face contorting, eyes narrowing. I feel myself getting hotter and hotter, with every thrust they do, it feels amazing... “c-caain!!!”   
In and out, in and out! I feel my cervix letting up, waiting to be smashed through. “Gggh!!!”  
“Yeah, f-fuck! You’re so tight!” Their grip tighter and tighter, feeling the pressure as I squirt more, coming all over on cain’s midsection.   
They give me a nasty grin.  
“C-mon andromeda, *huff* you have much more left in you, I know that bladder is full... full of eager sperm...” they come close to me, licking my blood from my chin. “Are you going to make me fight for it?” Their breath against my face, cold, just like everything about them.   
They’re thrusting slowly, releasing their grip slightly. I gasp a bit. “Huff, ugh..”   
they kiss me some more, my legs locked together behind them.   
I give them a playful look, sweat dripping down my face,   
“Mnnng... make me... Cain.”  
“I can only h-hold it in for so long... break me.”   
Our foreheads touching, my arms wrapping around their head. I wiggle around, feeling cain’s hard member against the walls of my pussy. So good... “Won’t you do that for me?” I plead as Cain bites their lip.   
“For you, of course. Don’t forget that I’ll be blowing you away with my performance today.” A dark grin crosses their face, fingers brushing my lips, picking up some more blood. They lick it up mischievously, eyeing me up like candy. “Let’s see how much more I can push you.”   
I can only shiver at the gesture.   
-  
Cain gets out of me. I whine at the loss of mass. They pat my head, chuckling. Getting up, they rummage through their drawers, picking up a collar. And a leash. “I’ll make sure you can’t get away.” I grin at them, already imagining the collar tighten around my neck, Lightly biting my finger.  
They rummage some more, pulling out a vibrator and it’s controller. “Hmmm... One more thing...” I raise an eyebrow.  
“What else..?” “A cup or something.”  
I look at them curiously.   
They responded cheerfully. “For all the cum that’s gonna burst out of you...” they then quickly throw the stuff at me, as they leave the room, hurrying to get the cup and continue our... little escapade~   
“Ah... oh well... Makes sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add some information here.   
> The cosmics in this world are gender-less   
> Sex-unspecific. They can change the appearance of their genitals, and even add or remove things. Add such as a uterus, remove things like openings. They can even have nothing at all if they desire.  
> They all produce both egg and sperm and all have ways of dishing them out.   
> They can reproduce through parthenogenesis, only needing the stimulation of sex, or a form of arousal, as-well as reproduce sexually. They pick the latter, more so for mixing the genetic pot, but it’s not always the case.  
> For andromeda, they have a ‘bladder’ rather than a ‘scrotum’ and so does Cain. (I never mentioned balls in this whole scenario.) since they don’t pee, or expel waste through openings like ‘humans’ do, They do it by expelling heat... which then leaves some organs to do a different job, like holding in reproductive material... hence the desire to ‘empty’ the bladder... like till you ‘cum dry’... that is until it restocks i guess.


	16. 16 NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut part 2! Again you can skip this part, i can just summarize it all  
> -they have sex!  
> -Cain is andromeda’s partner.  
> -andromeda has a thing for choking!  
> -Cain is often careful, while also being brutal.  
> -Cain and andromeda, have an implied long history.  
> \- andromeda hopes that nitro does not call for them... any time soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more information...  
> Cain is a red cosmic, while andromeda is black, with the intensity of a pale yellow cosmic.  
> This means that the temperature difference is big, and andromeda finds Cain cool to the touch, although realistically, both of them are insanely hot.  
> \- this explains why andromeda often describes Cain as cold, cool, relieving.

Cain comes back, product in hand, and kisses me affectionately. “You missed me that much already?” “Of course, your smell is hard to resist, andromeda... I just want to make you scream.” They grab the collar and carefully wrap it around my neck, tying it with the leash. They tug hard, making me jerk immediately.  
“But I’ll doubt you’ll be able to say much.”  
“Oh, look at that, your dripping again~”  
They rub my pussy, liquid dripping all over their hand.  
“Y-you know me so well... nngh.” I close my eyes and tightly hold the sheets surrounding me. Their cold fingers making me shiver some more.  
They kiss my forehead before turning me over, laying me on my stomach. They Jerk the leash harder. “Agh!” They then slid their fingers inside, roughly thrusting a bit, before quickly exiting. “Ohh, I-I can’t... taking too lo- ghhhg  
-!!!” My collar tightened, quieting me.  
They proceeded to lick the contents, ignoring my whining. “Very wet... I don’t even need lube... heh, I can probably fist you right now.”  
!!! The words making me react, I even squirt. “Mmm!” They laugh sweetly, kissing my ass, and caressing my tail. “I won’t be doing that.. Ill just rock you silly with my cock alone.”  
They raised my hips, now on my knees. I can feel myself drip down to my thighs, hot liquid staining the sheets. Cain starts fumbling with vibrator, gently placing it on my clit, the tape sticking to the sides. They are always careful with me. They turn it on, connecting it with the controller, the beeps unionizing. “All ready.”  
“Are you, andromeda?” I can feel Cain’s tip rubbing up and down my pussy again. It feels so good. My head stuffed in the pillows, no response.  
Cain didn’t like that, and pulled the leash hard. “Ah!! Ugh!” “Respond to me, andromeda.”  
My heads buzzing, the collar pressing so much! “I know you like it hard, but I won’t budge till you tell you want me inside you again.” So mean! I give them a greedy nod, “p-please...”  
“Please... what?” They turn up the vibrator, the light buzz making me flinch. Now they’re just playing with me! “Please!” I beg some more. “In! I-in! I-iiiin-mmmph!!! They don’t give me a chance, their cock fully penetrating me, raising the leash, chocking me hard.  
“That’s all I need to hear.”  
I feel them thrusting harder and harder, jerking my head farther back, I’m starting to cry.  
They slam my poor cervix further, gripping my hips hard. “Mmm! You feel so good, *huff* hot and wet!” Cain tugs the leash enough to drag me towards them, close. I gag hard, tears flowing down my face. I’m so close, S-so close! They raise the level on the vibrator, now buzzing faster and faster.  
“Nnnagghhhhhh!!!! Ack! Agh!” I’m getting blue.  
“Ah, huff, I’m getting close too you k-know...” I feel their grip on me waver. they gently wipe away some of my tears and kiss my cheek. A moment of peace to regain my composure.  
“C-Cain...”  
“ but I’m not gonna let up till you cum completely. A little squirt here and there isn’t gonna make it.” They quickly wrap their hand with the leash, push their other hand hard on my shoulders, and pull with all their Strength. !!! My eyes widen at the sudden jolt of pressure.  
“Ahh, ahhhh! Agk! P-pleas....! The press so hard I feel the collar digging into my neck.  
Guh!” I cant even speak!  
They thrust with a newfound sense of determination, fast enough that I feel my cervix forcefully opening. a loud ‘pop’ can be heard again... The buzzing of the vibrator kicking up even further. I-I’m gonna cum soon! I can’t no more, it’s soo much. I’m already leaking! The sounds of sizzling can be heard more frequently with every slam of cain’s cock.  
I feel myself get light headed, the pain and pleasure mending together. I claw at the collar, begging, pleading as much as I could while I’m gagging with the force.  
“R-right on time. F-fuck... your leaking so much, I’m s-sure your ready to cum right now...ahh, so am I...” they release their grip on my shoulder but hold hard on the leash. Cain moves the cup at the spot, right under me. “L-lets come together now..! Ugh!” Their fingers dig into my hips, blood oozing out.  
“Mnnn!” I plead some more, crying hard. Please! I’m going to burst! Let me! Let me!  
They thrust a few more times, I can feel them tremble, hitting right through my cervix, the pain making me shiver aggressively.  
“Y-yeah! That’s it... Keep at it, andromeda! Your starting to cum!” Uhgh! More...Ng... god! Fuck!” They tug at the leash once more, I feel myself releasing, the loud mangled sounds of their grunts. ringing through my ears.  
“A-ahh!!” I shriek, the vibrator at its highest setting, Cain’s loud moans as they ejaculate in me, right inside my uterus, filling it up. Immediately,  
Hot liquid starts shooting out of me, almost missing the cup, the sensation of cain’s climax instigating mine. “S-so good! Andromeda, keep going! Ahh!” They shout between each hitched groan.  
They loosen the hold of the leash, letting me breathe again. “Nngh, ahh, uhh! C-Cain! C-ggain!” I’m not stopping. The cup getting full. It ends up over flowing as the last bits come out of me. “Ugh... s-so much...!” My face stuffed in the pillow.  
Cain drops the leash and turns off the vibrator. They pull their cock out, cum still dripping from their tip, I gasp at the loss of sensation. The sheets filled with burn holes and tears from my stress. Wet tears drying up as I finally relax, trembling. Cain then grabs the cup and places it elsewhere, letting my knees give out and drop to the soft bedding.  
Their cum starting to push out of me, cold liquid dripping down. It’s relieving.  
I can barely see Cain, my eyes blurry. They come over to me and remove the collar, gingerly tracing the mark it left. They’re trembling, like me. It must’ve made them go crazy too. So much waiting for such a good climax.  
They caress my cheek, kissing me without abandon. Their colder body on top of mine, hands moving up and down my sides, slowly.  
Cooling me down, as you will.  
“Hey... tell me where it hurts. I’ll kiss it better.”  
I chuckle, but I ended up coughing. Maybe they pulled the leash too hard. Totally worth it though. I loved it. But they didn’t seem so pleased.  
noticing my agitation, they kiss my neck carefully, following the outline. “I sure did a number on you...” I wrap my arms around them, changing positions to accommodate their eagerness to snuggle. Their hands down my back, stroking my tail. I can only nod in agreement.  
“Mmm... you really went over and beyond..” they rub my eyes, stranded tear drops pushed away.  
“You had a lot in you, andromeda. I couldn’t let you go back still full.” They smile at me, our for-heads touching.  
“What a charmer.”  
“Comes with the territory of being your partner.” They get up, running their fingers down my thigh. “Let me clean you up. It’s only fair.” Phew...  
“That’d be great... I’m still shaking...”  
Cain is too, but not as much as me, from what I can tell.  
they clumsily rise to their feet and walk into the bathroom, getting some towels, cleaner, and a little cooling pad.  
I turn on my back, laying my head on a nice, un-burnt pillow. I feel so exhausted. The cup a few feet besides me, brimming with bright liquid and then some.  
I really had that much in me? I could Breed a whole galaxy worth of cosmics with that much sperm. Cain’s nothing in comparison, I chuckle at the thought... I admit, it is a big difference.  
they come back, materials in hand, with a gentle expression. “Let’s get started... shall we?”  
I nod lazily.  
I wonder how nitro’s doing, whatever it is, I hope they aren’t gonna ask for me soon.


	17. 17

Nitro POV   
Our dinner went smoothly, the food was delicious, and best of all, the company was enjoyable. Aura has been telling me all about their job, with rather curious stories in dramatic fashion. Once we left, we headed off to go sight seeing. They say that this solar system has wonderful planets filled with exciting compositions and tasty materials.   
I am indeed interested. I could scout them out, learning insight for potential research and mining expeditions.   
Wait.  
I’m not supposed to be working now... yes?   
So far nothing has been of interest of me, even more so in terms of benefits for my superiors.   
This one, however... it’s a perfect opportunity.   
I... shouldn’t. Aura is with me. I’m on “vacation.” We are ‘sight-seeing’...  
I shake my head. I feel stiff again.   
“Nitro?”   
I get out of my stupor, noticing that I have left aura out of the loop. “Please, don’t mind me. I’m only thinking... again.” I’m no good at lying.   
-  
They don’t buy it all.   
“I won’t press, nitro... but I know it’s not the truth.” They look down, then up to me again. “I hope you Tell me what you’re really thinking once I’ve gained your full trust... okay?”   
“I see. My apologies. I... I’ll promise you I will.”   
They seem satisfied by the response and tugged me towards our new destination.   
“We’re going... here! It’s a gas giant, the chemicals there are to ‘die’ for! I always loved absorbing them, oh! And riding those massive tornadoes.” They hop up and down, gleefully telling me about it.  
“I see why not, let’s take a stroll on this planet.”   
“Ooh! Why yes! Let’s go then!”  
With no time to waste, aura has already exited the atmosphere. I soon join.   
-  
-  
It’s indeed quite remarkable. The smell of noxious gases and thick clouds... it’s lovely. It’s perfect expedition potential, I can help procure the rights to this pla- “hey, nitro! Look at this!” Ah...  
“What do you see?”  
“I see some magma pools here, oh! And it looks blue! Isn’t that awesome!??” Their smile wide, eyes in amusement. “ it’s a beautiful shade...”  
“Im inclined to agree.”  
“Do you want to dip in? Or maybe a little sip! Ooh! I’ll taste it first!” Before I can even object, they already shoved their head down in the pit, resurfacing seconds later, absorbing the rest on their face. They look astonished.  
“It’s godly... !you! Taste it!”   
I raise an eyebrow, “I prefer not to... I’m not exactly the type to ‘expand my palette.’.. understand?” They give me a look.   
“Your such a bummer!” They pout dramatically. I stay silent, ignoring them.   
-  
They eventually give up.  
“Fine, lets go elsewhere...”  
They grab my hand and started to tug me somewhere unknown. Passing my many colorful pits, some rupturing, some preparing to.  
-  
“How about this?”   
A small shop.   
“Interesting?”  
“It has some goodies in it, I swear. I’ve been to this lovely place many times! I always buy something.” They hop up to the entrance, giving me an eager look.  
“Why you have such a spirit...”   
I follow in.   
It’s cluttered. It makes me uncomfortable... but also quite cozy.  
The place is full of scattered toys, shirts, dispensers filled with metal cubes and crystals. The atmosphere outside completely nonexistent, the materials of the shop made of quality cosmic byproducts. No winds, no heat, no shaking. I look over to each isle, wondering where they got all these things.  
“It’s quite cool, don’t you think? I gave the shop keeper some of my energy... so they can keep their shop in the harshest of conditions.” They continue to look over at the jewelry section, seeing some rose quartz, a vibrant shade of pink.   
“That’s surprising... the level of quality you bring... it’s no wonder this shop is well put.”   
“Of course, the owner and I have an agreement.” Right on cue, a short yellow cosmic, with white speckles scattered across their face, orange and red spots disappearing and reappearing Randomly. Their eyes, tri-colored, The one on the top of their head light blue. “Oh well... if it isn’t you, aura. It’s wonderful to see you again!” Aura and the owner start an odd handshake? I can not say.   
“Yes yes! Vitrol! You moved locations again, hows the ship doing? Any need of repairs?”   
“Oh definitely not! Your addition has made this shop and by extension, ship, a complete dream!”   
Aura claps their hand, “oh that’s wonderful! This place is my favorite.”   
“You flatter me!”   
Then aura turns to me, hands open. “This is nitro, a mysterious, serious, and interesting fella! I like them very much... as you see.”   
Vitrol? As aura said, looked up and down at me. I stand in position, “you have my greetings.” I say.  
“Stand down, soldier. No need for the formalities! We’re they like this when they met you?” “Naw... more like they gave me the cold shoulder. Looked like they were going to snap if I went too close.” Aura giggled, rolling their eyes. “I wished you no harm!” I defended meekly, “I am not fond of strangers...” my face getting blue. Hunched shoulders.  
“Such a color change! Wow, dude how colorful do you get?” “Don’t say that, nitro just has a hard time expressing their emotions through words. It’s actually quite cool, I wish I could do that.” “Frankly it’s impossible for me to get hotter... only cooler.” They rub the back of their head, a wave a bright purple splash across their face, dissipating almost instantly.  
“I... don’t change color that much...” I grumble, setting a deeper shade.   
They only looked at me, in silence. Their faces screaming “really now?”  
I waved them off in a huff. “Change the conversation, won’t you?” Fully avoiding their gazes.   
Aura spoke up, quickly.   
“Well okay, I will.” They start.  
“how about this? Vitrol, can you show them around your shop? Find Something that they might like! I’ll be sifting around your catalogue for some new piercings.” They say, head already in the clouds, so to speak. They wonder off towards the array of jewelry, tapping with every step.  
“That’s fine by me, actually, I’m happy to attend to you, potential customer. If you were to buy anything, what will you use?”   
“Valor credit.”   
They freeze. “V-valor?” I narrow my eyes.  
“Yes. Is it not compatible?”   
“N-not at all! I’m just surprised...”   
“Curious, someone else had the same expression.” They start to shift a bit, clearly anxious, the previous demeanor gone.   
“A-anyway, let’s head off, shall we?”


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura and nitro to the house? Underneath the gas giant’s layers

I found myself looking at a plushie, a blue cosmic, shaped with soft features. It reminds me of the commanders, but also...  
...  
I ended up buying it.  
“You like plushies? Surprising!” I jump at the sudden voice. I notice that it was aura, holding a bag full of ‘piercings’. “I usually do not buy these things.” I look back at it, it’s malleable and soft. “It reminds me of something.”  
Aura looks at me carefully, and glances at the toy with an unreadable expression.  
“Is it someone you know?”  
“Something like that.”  
And I left it at that. I say my gooodbyes to the shop keeper, who has relaxed by now, still a little off, however. Aura gives them a questioning look, but vitrol says nothing.  
We leave, going back to the harsh climate of the planet. The smells hitting me with full force. Relieving.  
“Did you like it so far? I think... I want to show you one more place before we depart. Is that okay?” Eyes glistening, sparks of plasma reacting with the atmosphere.  
“Why... one more place sounds nice.”  
They beam instantly.  
“Follow me once more, nitro!”  
We head off, flying through the clouds, the turbulent tornados, absorbing some of the noble gas as we pass them. Aura desperately clinging onto the bag. Looking at them, I tighten my grip on the plushie too.  
-  
-  
We ‘landed’ in some dense liquid crater, a large open magma pool nearby, flowing down, the dense structure. It’s appearance bears a waterfall, melding with the crater itself. This planet after all, has no clear surface, just dense, liquid to solid like appearance. We’re always shifting our weight, or just floating up.  
“Let’s phase in... wait, you can phase right?”  
“Yes, I am a white cosmic after all.”  
“Oh okay, I always forget...” they sheepishly scratch their cheek.  
They go over a specific spot, and wave me over. They then phase down, disappearing.  
I follow suit and go down with them.  
As we go down, I can see the flow of colors change, swirl, and mend. They get bright and dull, dense and light.  
Its... ‘breathtaking’. A smile betrays me and aura notices, grinning wide. I caught their gaze, feeling hotter, I turn elsewhere.  
A wave of heat passes through.  
How embarrassing....  
-  
-  
We reach our destination, phasing through one more area, a thick wall, artificially designed, the color, a plasma purple, circular in shape.  
“Cmon, right through here.”  
It feels like we’re swimming, it’s as dense as solid.  
Through the wall, a large area is present, hard material, assuming made from aura themself.  
“This... is one of my homes.”  
They land on the hard surface.  
“It’s quite the spot, underneath all the layers of this planet. How close are you from the core?”  
“Rather far, actually, but it’s already quite intense.” I can only nod, mesmerized by the architecture, rounded completely. The furniture, the devices, the decor, all pristine and untouched by the outside pressure.  
A purple comic’s products really are that good. It’s almost unreal... even for me.  
No wonder their sought after. This could cost a fleet.  
“I’m sure your completely out of it! Haha, it’s quite the sight. All made from me.” They fiddle with their hair. “Of course... it took a millennia to make, and lots of quality architects and forgers, to help make this place a reality.  
It’s my home from home.”  
“I wanted to show you! As a last attempt... to impress you of course.”  
“It’s rather much, I’d say.”  
“It’s a little weird...? Right, I might’ve went too far...” they bite their lip.  
“I have no objections to your show of wealth and skill, aura. It makes you more than suitable.” ‘You make a great addition for our organization’ i wanted to add. I’m unsure if it’s appropriate to ask such things when I’m... well supposed to relax. This IS in the realm of my work.  
“Suitable?” They perk up immediately.  
“W-well you mean It’s fine? I- uh, kinda always like to go above and beyond? You know! Uh... I’ve been told I can be... a bit much.”  
“A bit much is enough for me. Frankly I’d argue that my vacation would not be as ‘fun’ if you didn’t push me around... in all honesty.” Pushing in the lightest sense.  
I look at them now, “Even so, I remember quite clearly that you often asked for my input, and listened to my requests. I’d say whatever you have done prior, does not apply here.”  
With an open hand, gesturing to them.  
“You’ve impressed me alright.”  
I give them a smile, willingly.  
-they pause.  
-It’s a little unsettling how off guard they are. I can feel the heat radiating off of them, pulsing.  
“W-well.. I don’t know what to say...” they fumble some more, clearly lacking any control.  
“Uh... well.... more dates???” their hair waving dramatically, and tail swerving from side to side. They look like their begging for an answer.  
Now I’m laughing.  
“I think my answer is still yes.”


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad time

After some time, roaming around and staying in silence, I begin to wonder about andromeda. I must’ve left them for long. I don’t particularly want to leave, but I must. I have to check up on the guy.  
“I think it’s time I depart.”  
“Oh! Yea! Certainly, I’ll text you the next time we can visit each other.” They look giddy, almost high. Today must’ve been a resounding success for them. They tentatively walk closer to me. A feel them wrap their arms around my waist. A hug.  
I sweat immediately, a puff of heat flares from my hair.  
“It was nice.”  
“Yes, we discussed this a-already.” I feel the sizzling again. Don’t start right now, not this close! My eyes narrow. I’ve been doing fine this whole time, why now? Just from a little hug?!  
They pause, hands now on my chest.  
“Hmm? Nitro... you have a nice scent...”  
before they can say anything else I grip their shoulders and hold them at arms length. An “eep!” Coming out of their mouth.  
“I’ll be l-leaving.”  
I can only vaguely describe their face, but It must be one of realization. They... fortunately do not press.  
“Oh... okay. I’ll be staying here. Um... take care. Like ‘take care’ take care...”  
“I... know.”  
I hurry off and phase back up the planet and head to the hotel. The cracks on my face buzzing. Of all times... that will also mean andromeda will know. To heal my face... andromeda will know! How will I react then, if a hug was enough? I feel a stinging in my chest, but I quell the eagerness. I cannot let myself lose control like this. If I can restrain it for 150 years, I can do it for a little longer.  
I pause.  
But why?  
Isn’t this the purpose of my vacation...?  
They said that I needed to give myself breaks.. and to take care. To take care of ‘that’...  
I won’t be going back to work anytime soon if I continue like this... but... ugh.  
I don’t know.  
It’ll feel like my first time all over again if I do... Ive forgotten what it’s like!  
It’s making me uneasy. My body feels uncomfortable...! Ugh!  
Another heat wave ejects from me, as I enter the atmosphere of another planet, the wind thrown off.  
I feel the cracks deepening.  
\- what do it do?  
-  
-  
-  
ANDROMEDA POV  
It’s been great, cain and I have been cuddling for a few hours. Them kissing my neck and tracing my sides. “You’ve cooled down significantly, I’d say.” I continue to nuzzle underneath their chin.  
“You did a great job...”  
They held me closer, frowning slightly.  
“It’s only temporary, and then you’ll have to deal with it alone i presume... I’m rather unsure if your little frenemy will want to help you.”  
They rub my hair.  
I nod, leaning into it further.  
“To be honest me either, but who knows? They haven’t thrown me out yet... they could have some soft spot.” I shrug.  
“Hmm, right.”  
-  
-  
Right when I was drifting off to sleep, my device lits up. I get up and groggily check it, Cain looking over curiously.  
I deflate immediately, completely aware of who it is. “Sigh...”  
“Guess this is my time to leave. It was really fun dude.” Cain only patted my head.  
“It’s bound to happen, I’ll wait for the next time, maybe... you’ll stay for much longer then.” A gentle expression crosses their face.  
I slowly get up on my feet, retrieving some clothes.  
“I hope so...” I start to redress, loosely putting them on as I stumble around. I almost fall before Cain intervenes and helps me, giving me one last kiss before I head off again.  
I leave the room and down the stairs, Cain following behind me. I hesitate.  
“See you.”  
I open the door and leave.  
-  
Going back down to the hotel felt like a pain.  
An incoming text.  
Sticker < you here? >  
Me < yep >  
Sticker < good. >  
I look up to the door, unlocking it with the spare key card, and see a distressed nitro, hands over head.  
“Ooh, bad date?”  
“Perfect... actually.”  
“Aaand that’s supposed to be a bad thing?”  
I come closer. I immediately catch their scent. I see. Still not a problem?  
They look at me with frustrated eyes, as if this was the end of the world. “You don’t understand...”  
It almost made me laugh, but I suppressed it. I continued, catching more, I’m only a few feet away from them. Usually the radius is bigger than that... odd.  
“Wow, thats sickenly sweet.”  
“It’s that strong...?!” They shoot up.  
They appear even more pained, blue wicks now fully covering their face, the scars bright white in contrast.  
Ok,  
Weird ass reaction.  
They try to move, but they groan and sit back down, holding their head in anguish. “Ugh..”  
headache.  
Riding off like a symptom list, I remember them acting like this on the first day...  
....  
...  
... .... The silence is killing me.  
“Okay dude, youre being weird and cryptic, you’re on your cycle, big deal, so am I. Why don’t you start saying something other than a grunt. I want to help you, you know...” I tried to reassure them, but they just looked at me with shock. “We... lined up?”  
Is that the only thing you gleamed from this?!  
They are not okay.  
“Coincidence, at best. Still, like... why are just sitting there, you should probably take care of that for a bit.”  
They narrowed their eyes at me and scoffed, as if the notion was offensive.  
“Like I can do that...” they mutter.  
“Uhm... Yes??? Yes you can?”  
“...”  
“Do you need help?” I scoot closer.  
“Don’t! Come near me!” They shout, keeping me at a distance.  
“Okay, okay, I’m just offering... after all I still have to fix that face of yours... might as well be a packaged deal.” My attempts at taking this as casual as possible seems to have little effect, this guy isn’t happy about this at all.  
Why are they so strung up on having a cycle?  
This guy can’t just.... suppress it now. Like that’s not possible, that’s like saying you won’t eat...Right?


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion on what to do.  
> Nitro and andromeda have a civil conversation

-  
Wait.  
My eyes widen in realization.  
“Are you seriously trying to repress this???”  
They don’t dignify me with an answer, instead, prefer to just ignore me.  
“No-no-no... h-how long, if you even did that!?  
That’s... even crazier...”  
“Shut up, this is my decision, not yours..!”  
I pace around, hand on to of my head sliding over to my mouth. I pause.  
“Cosmic gods... what the fuck. This ain’t it. Ain’t-“  
“Shut up!”  
They flare up, finally out of the seat, ready to fight me, but is hit with a wave of pain, and end up on the floor... like the first time.  
Damn, way to go, me.  
“Okay okay, I’ll stop... but we should try to do something about it...”  
They give me a glare, starting to pant, the cracks sizzling.  
I shut up.  
I’ll just stay here, far away, waiting...  
Till they give me the thumbs up for assistance...  
So I just watch them flail.  
I see them try to rise, but their legs give out and they fall, more than once. They do this a few times before they give up and wave me over, huffing in defeat.  
I carry them towards the bed, the contact was enough for me to know that their heating up significantly. This is a bad sign. They don’t appear to be so distraught over the bodily spike on temperature, though... just annoyed.  
How many times did they do this? Fuck, whatever, it looks like nitro bit off a bit too much.  
Nitro shifts a bit, then stills. They’re gruffing and huffing more aggressively, (like their sick, which wow, that’s not how a cycle works) but refuses to do anything about it. Their scent getting sweeter by the minute.  
Ironic isn’t it.  
It’s actually quite sad. Actually, I pity them Alot. This shit is just another reason this guy is fucked. Vacation... more like health hazard! Pff. But...  
If they didn’t get one then... will they have blown up by now?  
That’s a gory sight I do not want to be a part of.  
“When you calmed down... even a little bit, let’s have a talk.. okay? Like... at least discuss what to do, whatever it is... that good to you?”  
Closing their eyes, they huff some more, clearly unhappy with the offer.  
... but they eventually nodded, drifting off to sleep, the suffering tiring them out.  
I rub the back of my head.  
What a crazy guy.  
-  
-  
-

-  
NITRO POV  
When I awoke, andromeda was near me, staring at me in silence. They’re waiting for me to talk first. Surprising.  
They’re acting much better than I give them credit for, I didn’t think they’d actually change...  
My headache is still very much there, but it wasn’t as bad as before my nap.  
I look around a bit, and I notice the smell. Quite spicy...  
Quite fitting.  
The sheets are lightly singed, and I can faintly feel the sizzling of my cracks.  
Andromeda gets up now, and grabs the bags on the table, and passes one to me.  
“... thank you.”  
“I’m only assuming this will make you feel a bit better. Food, as I take it, helps a lot.”  
“No objections...” I nod in agreement.  
I consume the bad slowly, as andromeda eats their’s like their starving.  
“I saw that you like pieces of cores more than mantle, so I got you that instead.”  
I rather nice surprise.  
“I see, I can appreciate the thought.”  
“Well, it’s cus our conversation isn’t gonna be nice I’m thinking... might as well butter you up a bit.” They nonchalantly swallow the rest of the mantle, and absorbing the bag through the hand. A puff of satisfaction comes out of their mouth.  
Oh yes, that.  
I sigh.  
“Might as well get it over with. What do you want to know?”  
They turn to me, serious.  
“Just how long have you gone off without treating your cycle?”  
hitting me with a bat rather than the soft ball, way to go straight to the point...  
“A while...”  
“Is this one of the many reasons your kinda... uptight?”  
I glare at them.  
“Right... anyway, i can probably assume that it’s been a long time coming, since your almost bedridden now.”  
“Yes, point?”  
“I’ve said it earlier, but I can help... even a little.” They rub their chin in thought. “It can just be healing your face... nothing extreme like sex or whatever!” A thumbs up, the reassurance falls flat. I give them a dead look.

Rolling my eyes, I plop back down to the pillow.  
“Ugh.... I do not want to spend my cycle with you...” I’m heating up again, my headache flaring.  
“Look I have no idea how you managed to stay away from some sort of relief... like hell! When mine just started I couldn’t handle not relieving myself! I even went to my partner’s place for some help.... also to say high, but you know!” They gesture, hands dramatically flailing everywhere.  
Reminds me of aura.  
“You have a partner?”  
Their eye twitches.  
“Your deflecting and you know it, and yes I do, I love them and I gotta admit... you two would probably be good friends...” they grumble the last bit, realizing some vague similarities that I am unaware of.  
“Hilarious, you have a type...” I drawl.  
“You don’t know anything...” they defend meekly.  
“Sometimes your surprisingly open.”  
“Like your any better, nitro. Anyways...” waving off the diversion,  
They refocus on me, making me uncomfortable with the amount of eye-contact.  
“Now what’d-say, I give you some relief, some healing, and I’ll fall in line with your boundaries? That sounds like a deal? After all... I kinda owe you that much atleast...”  
I face palm, rubbing my face... everywhere.  
A big fat sigh leaves my mouth, god andromeda is right... but I am in no mood to engage in such actions.  
“ I can only handle so much today... let me sleep on it for a few hours and by then I’ll give you an answer.”  
They shrug. “That’s fine, just don’t wait long enough till I start getting my urges, I’m only satiated for so long. My cycle is a bitch to deal, you know.”  
They pause, before continuing.  
“I’ll have to up and leave you hanging, since I’m not too sure you’ll be interested in a fuck night with me.”  
\- “I’ll give you an answer by the morning.”  
They smirk,  
“Good to know.”


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura!!!

Well you sure failed successfully.  
It was nice knowing them, nitro was quite fun.  
I didn’t think I was going over the top, but the moment I showed them my very expensive looking home... well that’s when I realized.  
Good thing they didn’t mind.  
Probably liked it?  
A sugar baby?  
I don’t think so, but that would mot be far off...  
I got up from my bed, fixed myself up and headed off to see vitrol.  
When I arrive, the place was quite packed, full of traveling cosmics that want some nice tokens/gifts from visiting this solar system.  
I walk over to see them, budding around and taking payment after payment and their little security system chasing off some petty thieves.  
I peer over, “why hello again, vitrol!”  
I give them a big heart hug.  
I missed them already!  
“Nice to see you once again, aura. We’ll talk after these three customers, k’ay?” They seem off, a little frustrated actually. It’s probably because of all the folks flocking in.  
“Il leave you to it then!”  
I walk towards the back, unlocking the door with my hand, and go towards the couch. I’ll be chilling here now.  
-  
-  
-  
“Now all done?”  
“Definitely... for now. Closing the shop temporarily is my only relief from these hooligans. My dude, how was the date?”  
They ask, taking off their uniform, a pufff of heat escapes them, they open the fridge and grab a molten drink.  
“Want one?”  
“No need actually. I already ate!” I cheerily reply.  
“Suit yourself, these are fucking great.”  
-  
I shift in my seat a little, “I think it went fine! But I didn’t stop myself from going a bit over the top... a fancy dinner, fancy shop, fancy planet, fancy house... I was basically screaming “I’m rich!” “ I stress.  
“Your right when you say I attract gold diggers... not like I can blame them as much, I’m quite an easy target.” (Gotta respect the hustle sometimes though) I deflate a little before raising my head, as confident as possible. “ but nitro seems completely fine! After all, I’m only assuming the gal is also quite well off, we didn’t even do anything, and they bought their own things!  
“You probably paid for most of it, didn’t you?”  
“Ah... well... that doesn’t mean many things!”  
“Yeah, if I didn’t know better, that nitro guy would be probably... possibly, be a gold digger.... very possible. Not saying they are, cus god they aren’t! But... if you went on a few more dates, the signs may come up some more.”  
I give them a questioning look.  
“You’re giving me some mixed signals here, nitro is or isn’t a gold digger..?”  
They shake their head, little sweat dripping off their face.  
“NOT, but if they were anyone else... and didn’t pay with VALOR credit... then yes, it’s a chance.”(not all of your potential partners are gold diggers... but its shockingly common...)   
I froze.  
“W-what?!”  
“You heard me... the guys from VALOR.”  
I’m standing from the couch, mouth agape.  
No way! VALOR?  
Wowowowwoahwoah woah!  
“You found yourself a dangerous date, aura...”  
I slap my head.  
“Shit... no wonder they were impressed... it’s like looking at an equal.” My eyes wide in realization.  
“You may be an executive... but whatever level that guy is in from THAT organization... it must be REAL HIGH if they have that card with them.”  
They take a sip from the bottle.  
“It’s possible they’re a general, maybe a part of some battle/expedition frontier? From the way their talking and acting... it just seems like that’s their job. May actually be a desk worker though.” They mentally weigh the options, face shaking or nodding at some imaginary point.  
They continue, “you know em’ a little more than I do... what’s your guess?”  
“Possibly a general, who battles?  
But it’s not the time to guess their profession! What’s more serious is what my next date will be!” “Will it be a carnival? A hangout session? I what will even talk about?!”  
They just sigh in response, shaking their head lightly,  
“of course your not that worried about it... just be careful, dude...  
We either have no relations with them or good relations... BAD relations is NOT an option...” 

“I’ll make sure that we are not business affiliated then!” I give them a thumbs up for assurance, they just laugh it off and down the rest of their drink. “Now help me pick something! I’ll promise I’ll ‘get out of your hair’ as the mortals say, if you help me!”  
They absorb the rest of the bottle, a visible sigh of relief.  
“Ok... just like, do not bring their connections up... like ever.”  
“Promise!”  
“Now here is some ideas I have for you... they worked awesome from my last dates...”  
-  
-  
-  
It’s true that I should be worried about this, but as long as I never instigate on having business relations with nitro, we can have a romantic one! Maybe be friends if not... it’s what I want after all.  
I just want to be with nitro.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and in the coming chapters

ANDROMEDA POV  
I guess we’re doing this.  
Nitro agreed on the conditions next morning.   
They emphasized to have full control of the situation, which I can’t blame them, there the one with the problem cycle not me.  
As we prep the bed, bringing in lots of pillows and ordering some more food, specifically core samples, just so that nitro can have a much more positive association with me.   
It feels like we’re going to do much more, which I’m fine with in all honestly, but I know that nitro is a lot less enthusiastic to go off script.  
It’s just a kissing session, and maybe some cuddling... but nitro really went far with this.   
The bed surrounding by blankets and pillows, making an elevated mini ‘nest’.  
God their so similar.  
“I... think this an appropriate amount..” nitro ponders, gazing at the mess of stuff.  
“All this... for some light touching?”   
They only huff at me.   
“Do not try to argue with my preferences, andromeda. This is not made for your likings.”  
“Fine, fine I get it. You gonna change clothes or are you comfortable with what your wearing already?”  
“Yes... I’m fine. We can start.”  
Nitro then lays on the bed, stiff as a rock.   
Sigh...Well I guess I have some work to do.   
I go over and lay with them, lightly cupping their face.   
They flinch, but refrain from even moving. Their eyes closed, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of their face. Their smell, the strongest its ever been.  
I position their head against a pillow, Elevating them. I shift into sitting, where I can move more freely.  
I lightly trace the scars on nitro’s face, gently pressing them, analyzing the intensity.   
I start to kiss them, making sure to be gentle.  
I feel them stiffen up at every point of contact, but after a while... they start to relax.   
The sizzling of the scars becoming less and less audible, and the heat emanating from nitro lessening in intensity.   
As I hold their face and kiss every inch of their cracked figure, nitro grips my arm, as a form of assurance.  
They turn to me slowly, slightly dazed, tips of their hair a light yellow, eyes almost sparkling.   
“You can go further”, they whisper.   
“Mmm, okay.”  
I shift their face, lifting their chin, and I press my lips onto theirs.   
Their grip on my arms move down to my wrists, placing my hand to their chest.  
I generously feel.   
They seem to enjoy it, groaning from the sensation alone.  
The light kissing becoming more intense and open, as I get closer to nitro, one leg over theirs. I lick their lips.  
“Mmm”  
Nitro huffs.  
I stop to kiss their cheek and down to their chin.   
“Further... is all nitro breathes out.   
“A little touch is all you need, huh?” I chuckle.  
They smack me in retaliation.  
“No talking back, andromeda.” They grab the back of my head and pull me closer again.  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I couldn’t help but smile, I slide right on top of them, and give them a firm kiss, feeling around their chest and waist. I tug playfully at their shirt.  
Nitro only hums.   
“You first...”   
Their getting INTO this huh... where did all that hesitancy go?   
I slide off my shirt, as nitro curiously traces parts of my waist.  
“Where did you get these?” They glide over the markings.   
“An attempt at a family. Let’s not discuss this now though, I just want to make out with you.”   
I loosely pull their shirt up, feeling the tough shell.   
“Loaded answer, but I have a fair share of secrets too.” They wave it off and stare at me intently, nodding at my appearance.   
“You have a good physique, I must say.”   
“That makes two of us, now~” I smirk, nitro’s shirt is over their head, I can feel them flinch as I trace the outlines of their muscles, up and down their chest and belly.  
Our lips connect, roughly making contact while nitro cradles me, grabbing my hips for stabilization.  
Our tongues curiously enter each other’s mouths, teeth scraping our lips, breaths hot and swerving together.   
It feels good, and the scent is just so... intoxicating.   
“Mmmnph... fuck, you taste great...”  
Nitro’s face turning a pretty shade of blue as I grind against them, feeling a familiar bump against their jeans.   
I bite their ear, gaining a sweat moan.   
“Ah, your teasing me, ass-wh-whole...” their eyes closed, strained expression overtaking them.   
“Tease tease, if you like it I won’t stop... now tell me, what else do you want to do?”   
I give them a soft peck on the cheek.   
“Your face is nice and healed... minus the little scar, I can’t tell if it’s permanent..” I rub my chin.   
“It’s likely... p-permanent. But I don’t blame you, it’s bound to reappear...” they hiss out, Angry at the lack of contact.  
I would love to know what that means, but I’m entirely distracted by the little guy underneath me, poking.   
Nitro looking a bit conflicted for a second before adding,   
“We... we can continue. I just... don’t want to be penetrated ok?  
That’s... that’s for a day that does not involve you.” They cover their face in light embarrassment.  
I fake a gasp.  
“How mean! Your telling me I can’t fuck you, no pussy for me?” I blink sadly, a tear flowing down my face.  
“Shut up, I’m not ready for that!”   
They halfheartedly throw a pillow at me.   
“But cock is fine... and your totally suggesting we can have sex! I thought you didn’t want that?” I poke at their chest. “What do you got say to that? Hmm?”  
They snack my hand, but make no attempt to throw me off of them. Their face becoming dark blue, their fingers and down their v-line sharing the same shades.   
They look so grumpy, it’s adorable actually. For a guy who’s so hard to open up, they are so easily flustered.   
“My mind has changed, and I’ve figured that... it’s not enough....” they sigh, relenting a bit, avoiding my gaze and scratching their chin.  
“We CAN have sex, but I’m no position to be taking it... not now, and again... not with you.”   
so vulnerable.   
Well it’s nothing I can object to.  
“Whatever makes you comfortable, dude. I can’t tell you how to have fun, clearly... you have a preference.”   
“Good to know your not a bitch about it.”   
“Hey!” I scoff.  
“I have... SOME basic manners, don’t be thankful for that.” I wave them off.  
At least I get to fuck now. A little love is enough to crack nitro wide open. They got a taste and want a full meal.  
-can’t blame them, they were probably starving for it for a long while, realizing that they can have it hear and now, any thoughts prior we’re clouded by repression.   
“Okay okay, Sex? Yes. And we’ll be getting to that?” Returning to the original intention.   
They look up for a second, debating something, before nodding to me.   
They take off their belt, setting it to the side.  
“I have no objections, besides to be gentle.”   
“Alright then, I’ll be taking these off now.” I give them a big grin, licking my lips, eagerness present.  
They only shudder at the gesture.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

ANDROMEDA pov

I kiss down their midline, towards their groin, pulling Down the pants and underwear, revealing a half erect penis. It’s rather pretty in design. Ridges down the middle, a colorful shade of blue and purple, and bumps circling the opening.   
It’ll feel great wouldn’t it?   
One of my hands are up their sides, nitro holding onto it, their other arm covering their beet blue face.   
“I’ll be very careful... I hope your not gonna cum right away..” with a sing songy tone, I carefully circle my fingers around the shaft, hearing a soft gasp the moment I pressed.   
“Sh-shut it... I can do what I w-want..”   
I take in the intense sweetness, as it gets fully erect, gently jerking up and down.   
I pull up to nitro, removing my other hand to raise their chin, they momentarily look at me.  
“I like this look of yours better, makes you irresistible..” baring my teeth, my face getting brighter.   
I can just sense the aggression.  
They don’t hesitate to kiss me, hand on my neck, the other grabbing my arm, urging to jerk some more.  
I can hear them growl, sending shivers up and down my spine. “You’ll do what I say. So shut up.”   
What a boss... I bite my lips.  
“Y-yes sir...”   
I feel like my pants are gonna melt away.  
I think the guy knows I’m into this...  
“Ugh... f-fuck...” they heave.  
I jerk harder, feeling them stiffen up, they look so close. I just want to stop just to see if they’ll punish me...   
woah wait a second...  
not now, we haven’t even discussed this...  
Nitro just looks at me confused, but is immediately sent trembling as I put some pressure on the tip of their cock.   
“Ghhhuh!! Bastard!”  
A lay my head against their neck, responding with only a breathy laugh.   
The rhythm making nitro more and more hitched, gripping on me harder, fingers digging into my skin.  
The pain feels so good.  
Our faces pressed against each other as I squeeze one more time before-  
“Ahh, ahh!”  
The loud moans emanating from nitro as they come all over my hand. Their eyes shut tight.   
“Huff, ugh...”  
Their grip lessening, shaking.  
I give them a soft kiss on the lips and touch foreheads again.   
They visibly relax, deflating on the pillows.   
Nitro shakily hands me a towel.   
“Fuck...” nitro hisses out.   
they look so soft right now, keeping our faces in contact, even rubbing in affection.  
“How ya feeling, big guy?”   
I clean my hands, and even kindly help nitro out, who’s also had some all over them too.  
“More than I... thought.”  
“Is that all it took for you to be done?”  
I giggle a little, giving them a mean grin.  
The knee me in the stomach. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get the message across.   
“Tch, I just came once...”   
“Ooooh, so your definitely gonna keep going?” I purr. They ignore me, thinking of something else.  
Mean, aren’t you?   
“Let me guess something... do you like pain?”   
I wink at them. “Guess it was a bit obvious...”  
“You have a visible mark across your neck, as well as handprints.” They point.   
Oh.  
That obvious...  
“Well... that slipped my mind.” I laugh nervously. Thank god I just left to the hotel, i would’ve gotten some looks. Cain didn’t even tell me... bastard probably knew.  
They tug my pants nonchalantly, “I wouldn’t mind choking you. I don’t think it would be too much to add in this... experience.”  
They say it so casually.  
nitro is much hotter than Cain, so it’ll burn a lot... and it’ll hurt more!   
Now THAT’S a tease!   
“Fuck I’d love that... but some ground rules first.” I gotta hold back though... I’m NOT with Cain.  
“This could be dangerous, proceed then.” They nod in agreement.  
“If your choking me, I’ll tell you to stop by tapping 3 times in a row. I can possibly cry, expect it, not an alarm.”   
“That’s fine, anything else..?”  
“No hitting or restraining, you can curse me out though, I like the verbal abuse sometimes.” Only Cain can do that for now... I dumbly grin, pausing to imagine it. I snap myself out of it though, and continue.   
“Lastly... I will likely be coming a lot... probably a lot more than you.” I finish, taking off my pants and underwear during my spiel. Glancing at them... the wet spots visible.  
Horny at the mere thought, huh.   
Couldn’t have it any better.   
“Very reasonable. Do we need lube?” Nitro adds.   
“With how I am? A little friction will be juuust fine.”   
They give me a look. “Straight up masochist.”   
“Expect it, love it, want it.” I respond happily.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and that’s it.  
> Summary:  
> Nitro and andromeda have sex  
> Nitro’s face is partially healed  
> They have slightly better relationship  
> Nitro and andromeda play with choking.  
> Andromeda has a secret.  
> 1000% nitro likes aura

I inch myself towards nitro, moving in place.  
Our breaths interlock.  
One of nitro’s hands glides Over my neck, feeling around gently. The pressure at a minimum.  
Nitro’s tip riding over my pussy. It feels warm and welcoming. It/ hard not to just... sit.  
“Ready to start?”  
They start adding some pressure, the other hand over my waist. Our bodies in heavy contact. “Mmmph... yeah... that’s totally a yes.”  
The familiar feeling of restraint, they push me down. The grip digging into my sides they shove it all in.  
“Nng!”  
So good...  
I bite my lips some more, ignoring the soreness from last time.  
“Shit...” nitro hisses out, my airways slowly being cut off.   
My head resting on their shoulder as I begin to ride their cock, “j-just like that... press harder, nitro...guh...”   
“You just want to die...” heaving, they close their eyes, squeezing some more. I dig my nails into their chest. If this is dying, than living isn’t worth it.   
What a godly feeling.   
I push up from their chest, motioning one of their hands to tightly hold onto me, I move in rhythm, up and down, side to side. They eagerly hold on.  
“Ah... ah- fuck...”   
“Yeah, you like a- thaf...?” Stumbling over my own words, they follow me quickly, learning the motions. Their cock hard against my insides, pushing close to my cervix.   
I’m already leaking a little.  
Rip me apart won’t you?  
I wish I can just beg them to do this.  
I smirk a little, enjoying the sensation.  
“Mmmm, won’t you speed up for me?” I chuckle. I playfully tap their arm.   
I was met with a spike in pressure, making me gag. “F-fuck!”  
“Keep r-riding, I’ll be the ONE to decide th-that...” they huff.   
I whine, face heating up, but nod anyways.   
Yeah, just boss me around like this please...  
“Good, little masochist.”   
-  
We pick up pace anyways, nitro thrusting harder and harder, eventually throwing me off, switching places.   
Both of their hands wrap around my neck, my legs crossing over their back. The intensity increasing, my eyes watering at every inch of pressure.  
“Guh! Ahgh! @::-@:$(?!)” I start to become incoherent.   
Nitro closes their eyes shut, my vision blurry but I can make out the distinct blue and purple coloring on their face and down to their arms and fingers. Their whole body changed colors.  
I claw at their arms, gagging at every thrust they make, my body shaking.   
“God.... you l-look worse then *huff* me...”  
Nitro breathes out, shoving me further in the bed. “Ah... ughh...”   
I feel like I’m going to burst.  
And it looks like they are too.  
“Ah! Agg—!”  
They give me one more final speed, making me start to cry.   
“F-fuck... fuck!” Nitro hisses out some more.  
They get closer to me, our faces only inches apart. I feel their hot breath.  
“Uyghhh...Ning!” I start to come, unable to restrain myself any longer, the burning and chocking making me squeal.  
“Aggggg agg!!” I cant stop it any more, it’s all over them.  
Nitro hunches over, trembling. Their coming too.   
“G-gah! Ugh!” I can feel the spike and dip of heat inside me.   
-  
Their grip releasing, eventually slumping over to my shoulder, huffing aggressively.   
I’m panting to fro Christ’s sake.  
This did not feel like inexperience...   
Nitro can just pick up wherever they left off. Had nothing to worry about actually.  
I shift letting them droop over me some more. My arms wrapping soured their back and head, patting it.   
“I... didn’t expect *huff* to go this far with you...” they get out of me but stay in place.  
“Me either, I thought you were gonna wait for somebody else, hmm? Was it that pretty purple cosmic?”   
I leer, but only halfheartedly.  
They fake a scoff right back, only caught up in their breaths. “N-no... I suppose as the time went on... you were trustworthy enough.”  
“I will accept that as a good thing. But you’re totally thinking of banging them. or! being banged.”  
They shoot up, “shut up!”, face beat blue.  
So amusing.  
“If you command it, I’ll will it.” Raising my hands in defeat. They clumsily get out of the bed, almost tripping. They take a look at themself.   
“You’re secretions are all over me...”   
“What a weird way to say “cum” and I’ve warned you anyways.”   
“It’s accurate.”   
“Ya whatever, part of your ‘secretions’ are in me, you know.”   
“Fair.”   
They leave, heading towards the bathroom.   
I’m here still reeling from the choking. I feel around a bit, small indents present, the heat radiating. Feels really good.  
-  
-  
-  
“Your turn, andromeda.” Nitro hands over some towels for me.  
Pointing at my own neck,   
“Thanks, I’m gonna put some cream on this.” they only nod in response, putting a shirt on.   
“What will you do now? Are you gonna regularly take care of your cycle?”  
“I don’t know if I will... nitro gazes far away. This was just the first.”  
“I guess doing it once won’t stamp out the years of mistakes.”   
“Hey!”  
“I wouldn’t call it a mistake!” They huff.  
“Um... everyone will likely say, ‘yes, yes it was a mistake’, probably even aura.” I give them disapproving look.   
“Tch whatever... not your business.”  
“A little-   
“NOT your business.”  
“... be like that then. I’m only trying to help.”  
They don’t respond back.


End file.
